The Reunion
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: The Goonies Chapter 20 is up...Clark needs a break
1. Default Chapter

****

July 2nd, 2003

They had promised to stay in touch after graduation. They did for a year, but then they all drifted apart. Two or three letters a year, a birth announcement of a new baby, or a Christmas card. That was what their friendship had been reduced to. It shocked all of them, but frankly with a career and a family, it was hard to keep up with other things. But now, they were meeting back in Astoria. A childhood pack was what it was. Mikey told them on their graduation day that they would meet here on July 2nd, 2003. Now this was the moment of truth.

Brandon had proposed to Andy two days after their graduation from High school. She had said yes and a year later they were married on the beaches of Astoria. Andy got pregnant with their first child, Ethan, on their honeymoon. Brandon and Andy were both accepted to UCLA. Brandon was star quarter back for four years and he would later couch the same team for seven years into the national championships. Andy, between a child and a husband, graduated third in her class and later got a job there as a music teacher. Some of her students went off to Carnegie Hall because of her.

Brandon and Mikey never lost touch of course. It would be a sin for brothers too. In his senior year of High School, Mikey fell in love. Elizabeth Edwards from Rome, New York transferred to his school. It was love at first sight. Her long brown hair and large blue eyes set Mikey's heart soaring. Luckily, she felt the same way about him. Both went to college in Texas, where they stayed to set up a home and had a child. Mikey graduated from College in 1994 with a degree in Archeology and to celebrate, he and Elizabeth got married. Now, Mikey is a prominent archeologist in the Dallas area. He and Elizabeth of two young sons, Evan and Dylan.

Now Clark aka Mouth and Stefanie...That was a story unto it's self. They were and probably still are the talk of Astoria. When Stefanie graduated high school, she and Clark started a relationship. It shocked the two of them, but to their friends it didn't. Stefanie got pregnant when Clark was only seventeen, things heated up in Astoria. Things got even worse when Stefanie lost the baby in her third month. It broke Clark's heart to see Stefanie so upset. The day after he turned eighteen, the two of them got married and moved to North Carolina to get away from everyone's sneering comments. They both went to college there. Clark became a lawyer and Stefanie was going to be a chef until she gave birth to her first daughter, Chandler. That started a chain reaction. Soon, the twins came. Clark and Stefanie vowed not to have any more but then Breckin and later Morgan came. Stefanie didn't mind it really. She loved being a mom. With Clark defending some of the best people in North Carolina, money wasn't as tight as it once was.

Richard, aka Data, moved to Boston after High School to go to M.I.T. That was his favourite place he had ever been especially when he met his chocolate goddess. Jaida was sexy and intelligent. It was everything Richard was looking in a woman. Jaida felt the same way when she saw him. Richard graduated saluatorian. The only reason why he didn't make Valedictorian was because Jaida took it from him. The two moved to Florida where they both got jobs working for N.A.S.A. The two married in 1995 and later welcomed two daughters, Cecily and Ella, who showed the same intelligence as their parents.

Lawrence aka Chunk was a mystery. After graduation he had fallen off the face of the earth. No letters, no photos, no postcards, nothing. A few years ago, Mikey did receive a letter from his sister telling him that Sloth had died and Chunk was in Australia. Australia, what was he doing there? No one knew and they hoped he would remember their childhood pact.

"Damn it." Stefanie grabbed Breckin as the family rushed down the hallway from the airplay. A long flight with five children didn't do Stefanie's mood any justice, but Clark would ask when she ever had a good mood.

"We forgot my suitcase." Chandler whined. Her blond curls bounced as she tried to keep up with her parents.

"No we didn't. It's somewhere else." Stefanie said keep a close eye on he twins as they wandered in front of them.

"I think the luggage thingy is right over there." Clark pointed. Stefanie put Breckin down.  
"Breck, if you move your ass will be into next week," Stefanie said, not really meaning it. Her eyes scan the suitcases coming down in front of her. She saw Chandler's pink one and immediately grabbed it. Chandler began to cheer.

"You didn't forget it!!" She said.

"I told you we didn't." Stefanie glanced at Clark, "Where is the baby?"

"Right there." Clark pointed to the car seat that was five feet in back of him. Stefanie's eyes widened.

"She is all the way over there? What if some crazed kidnapper came and stole her? It would be your fault because you weren't keeping an eye on her. Morgan is our last daughter. We're not getting anymore." Stefanie said. Clark chuckled picking the car seat up.  
"You said that two times before." He said.

"I mean it." Stefanie smiled and turned her attention back to the luggage.

Brandon picked his duffle back off from the airplane's floor. The flight had been pretty short. Isabella spun around Ethan causing him to snap at her. Andy gave her son a look.

"Brandon, I need help." Andy said. Brandon chuckled as he extended his hand to his pregnant wife. "Don't laugh at me. Airlines don't make seats for women with only two weeks left in their pregnancies."

"I told you we could have drove." Brandon said helping Andy down the aisle and off the plane.

"Isabella would have been driving the three of us mad." Andy chuckled.

"I wanna be a ballerina when I grow up. not one of those pink ones, but I wanna wear one of those white outfits." Isabella skipped next to her mother. her red hair got tangled together every time she spun, "Momma, can e get a dog when we get home. I really want another dog."

"Shut up." Ethan said.

"Momma, Ethan told me to shut up." Isabella whined. Andy chuckled.

"See?" She looked at Brandon.

"Yeah...I see." He groaned. "I hope they remembered."

"They probably did. At least we know Mikey will be here." Andy said. Brandon rolled his eyes. he didn't need to see Mikey he saw Mikey every summer. Andy looked around the terminal hoping to see one of the Goonies or Goonie's children. Then she saw Stefanie. Andy brightened up, "STEFANIE!!!!!" She looked up and saw Andy and family coming towards her.

"Oh...My god!!" Stefanie laughed. She ran to Andy and threw her arms around her, "You're fat!!"

"I'm pregnant." Andy laughed hugging her, "Where is the newest Deveraux?"

"If Clark didn't let her get kidnapped, right over there." Stefanie went to the car seat an d picked Morgan up, "Meet Morgan Elizabeth."

"She is gorgeous, Stef." Andy smiled tickling Morgan's cheek. "It's so great to finally meet your kids in person." Brandon looked at Clark.

"How do you do it?" He asked, "I'm going insane with two and Gracie will be here any day now." Clark chuckled.

"I work. Work is great." He said. Brandon nodded. Yeah, he did enjoy work.

"Momma, we're hungry." Hudson tugged on Stefanie's leg. She shot him a look.

"Well, you need to wait." Stefanie gave Andy a soft smile.

"UNCLE BRANDON!!!!!!!!!" A loud screech echoed through out the airport. Brandon looked up in time to see his five-year-old nephew, Dylan, fling himself at his legs. Brandon stumbled back slightly and picked him up.

"Hey there, Kiddo." Brandon smiled kissing his cheek.

"Hey." Mikey walked up to them dropping his bags. "Man, Mouth, you sure have gotten uglier."

"You too." Clark laughed giving Mikey a hug.

"Remember Lizzie?" Mikey looked at his wife. Elizabeth laughed softly.

"How could I not remember a gorgeous creature like her?" Clark bowed and Stefanie smacked his head, "Hey! I didn't say she was more beautiful than you now did I?"

"No." Stefanie muttered cradling Morgan. Elizabeth smiled.  
"Well, thank you." She said. Mikey looked around them.

"Is Data and Chunk here yet?" He asked. Everyone shook his or her heads. As if on cue a loud megaphone sang rang out. Was it running of the horses? "Here he comes." Data and his family walked towards them with megaphones. Everyone covered his or her ears.

"Hey guys!!" Richard said through it.  
"Richard please." Jaida chuckled taking it from him, "He doesn't realize how loud he can get sometimes."

"I realize and that's the whole point." He said.

"Are you going to introduce us?" Stefanie cleared her throat.

"Oh." He smiled and looked at all of his friends. "This is Jaida, my wife. I wrote you about her. And these are my girls, Cecily who is five and Ella who is turning two in September. They're probably smarter than all of you put together."

"You're probably right." Mikey laughed as he hugged Data. Clark looked around the airport.

"I'm going to kill Chunk if he's not here." Clark said pushing his children out of the way. He bumped into a gentleman. His muscles probably left bruises on Clark's skin, "'Scuse me."

"Not a lot to say for someone named mouth." he said. Clark looked at the man and frowned.

"How did you know?" He asked. The man laughed softly. His eyes sparkled and he bounced. Clark was already envious.

"I only called you that for almost my whole life." He said. Clark's mouth dropped.

"Ch-Chunk?" He whispered.

"Not anymore." Lawrence said. Clark looked him over. Certainly not. This man was gorgeous. Clark was fine with his own masculinity to say that. He looked over to Lawrence's right and saw a gorgeous blond woman and two beautiful children. "That's my wife Sasha and our children Drake and Brynn."

"Holey Crap." Brandon said.  
"You guys look like models." Andy said, slightly jealous.  
"Australian Soap stars." Sasha said. Her accent curled Clark's toes. Stefanie gave him a look. They all stared at the Cohen family in disbelief. SO this was what Chunk had been doing with himself.

"Momma," Elijah whined.

"We're hungry." Hudson said again. Stefanie sighed.

"Let's go eat." She said.

* * *

"Ah...table of...Um..." Brandon began to count, "twenty-three. We'll need four high chairs at well."

"And an obgyn if you're not careful." Andy laughed.

"Certainly, I can clear out the banquet room." The hostess said.

"Can the kids like sit away from us?" Stefanie asked. Andy chuckled.

"Please." She agreed. "The babies can sit with us but Ethan can watch the older ones." Ethan gave his mother a look but sat down at the 'kiddie' table. Soon, all of them were settled in and ordered.

"Is it true that there's a whole wing in the Astoria museum dedicated to One-eyed Willy and all of that?" Clark asked as he put Breckin's bib on.

"Yup." Mikey said, "My dad sent me all the new pamphlets and everything. The Museum wanted me to fly over here to do some more excavation for them, but...I just wanted to let it rest. Willy deserves that."

"I guess." Clark shrugged. "We should go on over to check it out after lunch and then we should settle in where ever we're staying. I'm sure the Aussies are tired."

"I am, but It's nice to be here." Sasha said, "Larry has talked so much about you."

"Larry." Mikey chuckled, "I suppose he has told you that we used to call him chunk."

"Yes he did." Sasha chuckled, "He called me Chunk when I was pregnant."

"You didn't." Andy frowned.

"It was out of love." Lawrence smiled patting Sasha's leg.

"I never really gained much weight with he girls." Jaida said.  
"Each one were only five pounds though." Richard said, "There was slight complications." Stefanie frowned.  
"That isn't good." She said, "I gained a lot with the twins and never really got my body back after that."

"Sure you did." Clark smiled at her, "A very hot one." Stefanie blushed.

"Shut up." She whispered. Clark winked kissing her cheek. "So, Andy, when are you due?" Andy rubbed her belly smiling.

"July 18th. The doctor said it was okay to travel, just have him on speed dial." She said, "Which we do." Brandon smiled as he watched his Isabella and Clark's Chandler whispered about Drake. Apparently, he was hot to seven-year-olds. Soon, all of them were eating. Andy had to slow down because she did get one contraction. She insisted it was nothing and convinced them she was okay to go to the Museum. They didn't expect to see much at the museum, maybe a photograph and some gems, but when they said wing, they meant wing.

"Look, here's us." Mikey chuckled as he pointed to a picture the press took of them as they got onto the beach.

"Look how skinny I look." Andy sighed.

"Look how young I look." Stefanie sighed. Sasha laughed.  
"I see why they called you chunk." She said. Lawrence gave her a look as Brynn squealed with excitement.

"Daddy, wook!" She said pointing to a pirate's outfit.

"One-Eyed Willy wore that, baby." He picked her up and got a closer look, "What do you think they did with his body?"

"It says right here that he has been buried in Astoria." Mikey said reading off a sign. "He finally got a proper burial. Good."

"He deserved a nice burial since he saved Astoria." Richard said, "I am forever in debt to him."

"Me too." Brandon said, "I think we all are." They all stared at his outfit. A great man once wore that. A man who had changed their lives forever from beyond the grave.


	2. Data's Mess

****

July 5th, 2003

Being home changed all of them. They had time to relax and laugh about things that they did when they were children. They had time to catch up. Evan's tenth birthday was on the fourth of July so they threw a huge barbeque on the beach and watched the fireworks.

Brandon, Mikey, and Ethan walked down the street to their old houses. They were for sale again, but at least they were for sale to be sold to families, not country clubs.

"Lizzie and I are thinking about buying this old house." Mikey said as they walked up to the house he grew up in. Brandon looked at him.

"Really? Why?" Brandon asked.

"Because I like Astoria. When I lived here I didn't realize how wonderful it was. I want my kids to grow up here and not in Dallas." Mikey said. "There are good jobs here for me. There are a lot of caves and relics they want me to look at."

"That's weird." Brandon said.

"What is?" Mikey asked.

"Andy and I were thinking about moving back too. Nice to raise kids up here." Brandon said. Ethan stared at him.

"We're moving?" HE asked. Brandon shrugged.  
"We've just been thinking about it." Brandon said, "Astoria has a great football team and no Music department."

"If there's no music department what is mom going to do?" Ethan asked.

"Start one. She's asked." he said.

"Were you going to ask me how I felt about this?" Ethan asked.

"No. It is your mother's decision and mine." Brandon said, "wouldn't you like to live n a place where you and your sisters are safe and don't have to worry about gangbangs and shootings?" Ethan sighed and nodded, "Good."

"You guys should buy Data's house." Mikey said. "We'd be neighbors."

"We'll see." Brandon laughed as he cell phone went off. He answered it, "Hello?...Stef, calm down...What?...Where?...Yeah okay...We'll be there in five minutes...Bye."

"Is something wrong?" Mikey asked. Brandon smiled.

"Andy is having a baby." He said. Ethan's eyes widened.

"Really?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Brandon grinned brightly.

* * *

"OH GOD!!!" Andy moaned loudly as she squeezed Brandon's hand. he thought his hand would fall off.

"You're doing wonderfully." Brandon said. Andy whimpered and lay back.  
"We're staying in Astoria aren't we?" She whispered. Brandon nodded.

"Yeah. I'll take care of everything. Don't worry." He said. Andy whimpered.  
"One more push, Andrea, and she'll be out." Dr. White said.

"G-Good." She trembled and started to push.

"That's it, baby." Brandon urged her to push harder. Andy groaned loudly and then felt the relief as the baby left her body. Soon, a loud crying sound echoed through the room.

"It's a girl." Dr. White said. Andy looked down and saw the beautiful red head.  
"She's perfect." Brandon whispered.  
"I love her." Andy whispered as the baby was placed on her chest.

* * *

"She should be done by now." Stefanie said.

"Sit down. Brandon said he'd be out when he gets a chance." Clark made his wife sit down. 

"I'm a big sister." Isabella yawned as she cuddled on Ethan's lap.

"I bet she'll be cute." Richard said.

"My nieces are always cute." Mike winked at Isabella.

"Is she going to be really small?" Isabella asked.  
"We'll see, Issie." Ethan mumbled. Soon, Brandon walked slowly into the room holding a pink bundle.

"Meet Gracie Alexandra Walsh. eight pounds even." Brandon smiled proudly as everyone stared at the baby.

"She's perfect." Jaida smiled looking at the baby.  
"Yes she is." Brandon looked at Ethan and Isabella. They seemed to be very happy with Gracie. Which was a good thing because he was happy with her too.

July 19th, 2003

They had been back home for a week. Richard missed Astoria, but he had a life here. He Unbuckled Ella from her car seat and Jaida unbuckled Cecily.

"I'll cook something big for lunch." Jaida said.

"Pizza, Momma." Cecily said, "I want pizza."

"Well, you're not getting it." Jaida said. Richard chuckled as he walked up the steps. He stopped when he saw a pink piece of paper tacked to the door.

"Oh God." Richard pulled it off. It was an eviction notice. "Shit!"

"Daddy!!" Cecily cried.

"Sorry, Baby." Richard mumbled.

"What is that? Jaida asked.  
"An Eviction notice. We have two weeks to get out." Richard said. Jaida's eyes widened.

"What??" A man walked up the pathway.

"Mr. Wang?" he took his hat off. Richard turned around and narrowed his eyes. Jaida gritted her teeth.  
"Jaida, take the girls inside." Richard said.

"If Lt. Smith has something to say, he can say it in front of me as well." Jaida crossed her arms.

"Why am I being evicted?" Richard asked.

"We no longer need your services." Lt. Smith said.

"What do you mean?" Richard frowned.

"You and Mrs. Wang are fired." Lt. Smith said, "You broke your contract."

"I did no such thing." Richard hissed.

"You leaked to the press." He said. Richard started to laugh.

"No I didn't!! Jaida didn't! We've been following your goddamn rules. It's not my fault you guys can't cover up your mistakes on the shuttle." Richard said, "I warned you before lift off. You didn't listen. For this I'm being evicted from my home?"

"There's nothing to discuss here, Mr.. Wang. You're out of here." Lt Smith said. Jaida glared at him.  
"We don't need to be treated like this, Sir." Jaida said, " We have been faithful employees for years."

"Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Wang. you have two weeks to vacate the premises before we take action." he said.

"You won't have to take action. We'll be out of here." Richard growled shoving his family back inside. "Girls, go up to your rooms."

"Yes, Daddy." Cecily took Ella's hand and they walked up the stairs.

"What are we going to do, Rich?" Jaida asked.

"We're going to pack." Richard said sitting on the couch.

"But this is our home." Jaida whispered.  
"It's government owned." Richard said closing his eyes. "They have every right to evict us." Jaida stared at him.  
"Did you leak to the press?" She asked. Richard sighed.

"I don't know. I told this guy I was shooting pool with, but he never said anything about being press." He said.

"Oh Richard..." She sat down next to him. "Where are we going to go? We have enough money to move, but where?" Richard sat there for a moment.

"I need to make a phone call. make lunch for the girls." He picked up the phone and dialed.

* * *

Brandon walked into Gracie's nursery. boxes were still everywhere. Andy sat in the rocking chair nursing the baby.

"Who was on the phone?" She asked.  
"Data." He said opening a box that had the clothes the bought for Gracie in California, "They moving to Astoria."

"Why?" Andy chuckled, "Not many jobs for them here."

"He wasn't allowed to disclose anything." Brandon said. Andy looked at him.  
"Oh." She said, "I understand...Well, It'll be nice to have them here. More of the Goonies in one place." Brandon chuckled.

"Original Goonies and the next generation." he winked. He really did wonder what was up with Data. Working for the government was a tough thing. He was glad Data was moving here, but He wished it was under better circumstances.


	3. Clark's big mouth

****

August 2nd, 2003

Stefanie cradled Morgan in her arms. She was already getting so big. Morgan was laughing and smiling and holding her head up. Stefanie hated it when they grew up. She looked off of the deck at her other children. They were once Morgan's size.

"Hudson, don't ride Elijah please." Stefanie said to the twins. Hudson gave her a bad look but got off of his brother. Breckin threw a shovel full of sand and threw it at Chandler. Stefanie ignored it since Chandler didn't seem to notice.

"Stef?" Clark walked into the house.  
"Daddy!!!" All four kids screamed. They all flung themselves at Clark when he stepped onto the deck. He smiled and kissed each one of them. He loved it when they got excited to see him. He walked over to Stefanie and kissed her head.  
"How were the kids?" He leaned down and kissed Morgan's pudgy cheek. Stefanie chuckled.  
"I'm ready for school." She said. Clark smiled sitting next to her, "How are the redneck criminals?" Clark was silent. That startled Stefanie. "Clark?"

"I quit." He said. Her eyes widened.

"Wh-What?" She stuttered, "You quiet when you need to feed a family of seven??"

"Yeah." He said.  
"Why? Are you mentally challenged?" Stefanie gasped, "We can last for a few months on what we have but god! Are you brain damaged?"

"I'm scared to tell you what I have planned." Clark chuckled.

"Don't laugh." She said. "Tell me." Clark cleared his throat.

"I was thinking about opening my own practice. Don't say we can't afford it because we can...for now, Stefanie. I'm a damn good lawyer and I know I can make it work." Clark said, "But...I don't want to open it up in North Carolina."

"Oh God...Here we go." Stefanie closed her eyes.

"I want to move back to Oregon." He said. Stefanie groaned.  
"Are you saying that because Mikey, Andy, Brandon, and Data moved back? Are you a sheep following the flock?" She asked.

"No, Stefanie. You know I've wanted to move back for the past few years but then Breckin and Morgan came and-"

"Don't blame it on Breck and Morgan, Clark." Stefanie said.

"I'm not. This is a perfect time to move back." He said. Stefanie shook her head.

"Clark...We're married. You should have discussed this before you quit your job so I had some say in it." Stefanie said, "This isn't about just you. We have five children to think of." Clark sighed softly.

"I know, Stef, but....But I had to do this." He said.

"When do we have to go?" She asked.

"A few weeks? I don't know." Clark said.

"I'll tell you something. I'm not driving cross-country with five kids. Yu can drive and we'll fly." Stefanie said. Clark smiled thinking about the vacation from his family for a few days.

"That's fine." He said to her, "you just wont have some things in the house until I get there." Stefanie shrugged.  
"We can live from our suitcases for a few days." She said looking a him. "I suppose you already put a deposit on the house." Clark nodded. Stefanie laughed loudly, putting Morgan on her shoulder to burp her. "So basically I had no say in this."

"Yes you did...sort of." Clark said. 

"What are you going to tell the kids?" Stefanie asked.  
"They won't care. Chandler will be happy to be living near Isabella. She loved her." Clark said.

"Yeah." Stefanie whispered. She couldn't believe Clark did this with out running it by her first. Was this what their marriage meant to him? She didn't want to admit it but it'd be sort of cool to be living near Andy again.

August 16th, 2003

Mikey sat on th porch looking at all of Astoria. He had finally finished packing and tomorrow he would start his new job. The Archiology department of The University there found a site that they wanted him to look at. He glanced over to next door. Ethan was playing basketball by himself. Mikey smiled. It was nice to be living next to his brother. Elizabeth walked out onto the porch and sat next to her husband.  
"Dylan is asleep and Evan is watching a movie." She said.

"Good. Is Dyl feeling better?" He asked. Lizzie nodded.

"Gracie is getting big." She stated. Mike looked at her.

"Huh?" He looked at her confused.

"Your neice. She's getting big." Lizzie said.

"Oh yeah. I suppose so." Mike said. Lizzie bit her lip edging her way closer tohim.

"I want a little girl." She said. Mile groaned. This conversation again, "Don't groan at me, Michael. I really do want a little girl."

"I know you do." He said.

"Evan is ten. Dylan is five. It's perfect time to start trying again." Lizzie said, "Perfect time."

"I don't know if I'm up for another baby yet, Liz." He said.

"Well, I am! My clock is ticking. I'm getting broody. I want another baby." She said.  
"Well, Keep on wanting because youre not getting one any time soon." Mike said. Lizzie pulled back, her eyes were full of hurt.

"Fine." She whispered and stood up. Mikey sighed as she stomped back into the house.  
"Elizabeth..." He called after her and groaned.

"Having troubles?" Brandon walked up the steps onto the porch. Mike groaned as his brother sat next to him.  
"Thanks a lot for having Gracie." Mike said.

"What?" He looked at him confused.

"Lizzie is getting on me about having another baby." Mike said.

"Well, that's how you make babies." Brandon laughed.

"Shut up. I'm serious." Mike said, "She wants to hav a daughter, but I dont know if I'm up for that."

"Why not?" Brandon asked.

"The boys are finally at a stage where I like them. I can put up with them." He said, "I dont know if I can do the diaper thign again and all that crying."

"It's worth it though. Let me tell you, little girls are the best." Brandon smiled, "I'd have a dozen of them if I could."

"Really? Boys arent better?" Mike asked. Brandon shook his head.

"No. Little girls act like the need you, like they need you to protect them from everything. They put you up an a peddelstal." Brandon said.

"I'll still with my boys. I'm not Mouth." He said. Brandon chuckled.

"Thank god for that. You would have been dead long ago." Brandon patted his brother's leg, "I need to get back inside. If you need to talk more just give a yell."

"Talking is for wimps." Mike winked as he watched Brandon walk to the house. He told Ethan to get inside before he woke up the neighborhood. Mike sighed slightly and glanced into his house. He wasnt sure if he wanted to go in there and have the baby tlak *again*. He enjoyed the size of his family. Lizzie would just have to get used to it.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	4. Lawrence's Last day

****

September 15th, 2003

School had started in Astoria. Brandon and Andy did land some nice high end jobs at the local university with Mike. Andrea was only working half days, but that was perfect. Dylan and Cecily started kindergarten. Ethan started his junior year at the high school and he was automatically asked if he would join the team like his father.

Jaida tugged a brush through Ella's hair. She hated doing her daughter's hair when she was fidgety. She snapped a hair clip in it and stood up.

"Let's go." She picked the toddler up and headed outside towards Andy's house.

"Bebe huh?" Ella asked. Jaida chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah you can see the baby." She walked dup the steps and knocked on the door.

"Coming!!" Andy yelled from the kitchen. She scooped Gracie up and ran to the door, "Jaida! Hi!"

"Hey am I interrupting something?" She asked. Andy shook her head.  
"No. I'm trying to plan dinner for tonight." She said, "Stefanie and the kid's land tonight and they're staying with us tonight."

"Oh Right." She chuckled, "They could stay with us if it's easier for you. We have room." 

"We'll see." She chuckled looking at Ella. "I can't believe we're all living in the same place...Except Chunk of course."

"Yean." Jaida said "I don't think there are many job openings for Australian soap stars and plus they have contracts."

"I know, but we have a movie industry." Andy said. "A small one, but one." Jaida chuckled softly.

* * *

"God save me." Stefanie ran up to Andy and gave her a huge hug, "These children are being horrible." Andy laughed as she pulled away.

"All our kids are horrible." Andy winked holding Gracie up.

"Look how big she is." Stefanie took Gracie as Andy took Morgan. "They're going to be best friends."

"I think they're already are." Andy kissed Morgan's head. "I have food ready at the house and the six of you can rest."

"Thank you for all of this. I hate being such a burden but Clark really didn't give us much of a choice." Stefanie said grabbing Breckin's hand. "The one moment he's silent he makes a decision like this."

"You should know something's up when he's quiet." Andy chuckled.

"I know." She said watching Chandler and Isabella hold hands, "Chandler is happy to have another girl her age."

"I think Issie is too." She said, "She always had boys where we lived. She's happy Gracie is a girl."

"Clark should be here in three days." Stefanie said pulling the kids along. Andy nodded. "Come on say it."

"Well...Is everything okay between you?" Andy asked. "Why exactly are you moving back?" Stefanie was silent for a full five minutes as Andy showed them to the car.

"Clark wanted to open his own law practice. I need to help him with hat." She said, "I'm his wife and I need to support him."

"Yeah, but...Did you want to come back?" Andy asked.

"Of course I did. Astoria is the perfect place to be a stay at home mother to five dozen." Stefanie smiled as she got into the car. She sighed slightly. Yes, Astoria was lovely and raising her family here would be nice. She just wished....things were better.

September 29th, 2003

Lawrence sat in his trailer staring at the script in front of him. They were killing him off. He worked on this goddamn show for almost ten years and they were killing him and Sasha off.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled throwing his script against the door.

"Whoa there." Samantha Platt, the woman who plays his ex-wife, walked in, "What's got your knickers all in a twist?"

"I have you read this goddamn script?" Lawrence snapped.

"No. Should I be worried" Samantha asked.

"Maybe." He said, "They're killing Sasha and I." Samantha's eyes widened.

"How??" She asked.

"Our boat is blown up." Lawrence closed his eyes, "I thought our contracts were going to be renewed."

"Oh Larry." Samantha sat down on his couch, "I'm going to miss our on screen fights."

"Me too." Lawrence sighed. "I guess I will give one hell of a performance today." 

* * *

__

Charlotte stared at Drake as he gave Brynn a kiss as they stood on the docks.

"It doesn't last, Brynn." Charlotte said. "I should know." Bryan turned and glared at Charlotte.

"Just because you and Drake ended badly, it doesn't mean we will end just as bad. You're a whore, Charlotte." Brynn snapped.

"Girls, Knock it off." Drake said, "we're about to sail around Australia. We're having our honeymoon, Brynn. Let's enjoy it."

"You're right. You're absolutely right, Drake!" Brynn climbed onto the boat and waved to Charlotte, "Go to hell you lying bitch." Charlotte glared at the boat as it pushed away.

"Die, Brynn. You'll be sorry." She turned and marched down the docks. Brynn laughed as she sat on Drake's lap.  
"I don't know how you lived with that woman for three years." She said. Drake shook his head.

"I don't know, but I know I will spend the rest of my life with you." Drake kissed her chin. Brynn pushed away.

"Did you hear that?" She stood up looking around the boat.

"I didn't hear anything. Come sit." He said. She shook her head.

"No. I can't. I heard something." Brynn walked down the stairs. She could hear a ticking noise now. "There's something down here, Drake." He came downstairs and heard the tick himself.

"What is that?" He asked.  
"It's coming from the chest." Brynn walked over to it and slowly lifted the lid. She gasped. It was filled with dynamite and there was a clock clicking. There was ten seconds left.

"Oh god. Run!" Drake grabbed Brynn's hand and ran out onto the deck. "I love you, Brynn."

"I love you, Drake." Brynn whimpered as the boat blew up. The blast could be seen for miles.

* * *

Lawrence pulled his name off of his trailer door. It was bittersweet really. Sasha leaned against the wall.

"What are we going to do, Larry?" She whispered.

"I don't know." He said, "Maybe we can open our own studio like we've been wanting to do."  
"Drake and Brynn need to eat." Sasha said, "They need to go to college."

"I know." Lawrence said, "don't worry. We'll figure something out, all right?"

"I'm going to miss it here." Sasha said. Lawrence looked at his wife.

"Me too, Sash, but we'll be fine. We'll figure something out and things will be fine." He pulled his wife into a hug. Things had to be right. They did have money stowed away. They wouldn't be in trouble just yet.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	5. Brandon's shock

****

Note: if you have any questions, feel free to join the below club and I will answer all questions. I enjoy answering them but can't answer them if you put it in the review :)

October 15th, 2003

Andy's birthday was in a couple of days and Brandon was working hard to try to make it a special one for her. She was turning thirty-five and that was a big deal.

Gracie was getting big herself. She was three months old and very loud. She never cried, but she cooed 24-7. She was getting beautiful red curls on top of her head. She was sitting up all by herself. Brandon was very proud of her. 

"Help me with this, Issie." Brandon handed his daughter two bags from the back seat of the car. Isabella moaned.  
"They're heavy, Daddy." She said.

"No they're not." Brandon chuckled as he grabbed three more bags. The two of them walked up the steps and inside. "put them in the kitchen."

"Kay." Isabella ran into the kitchen and threw the bags on the table, "I'm gonna play with Chandler! Bye!" She bolted out the door.

"Be back for dinner!!" Brandon yelled. He went to the fridge and saw a note from Andy.

__

Love,

Took Gracie to see Ella. Be back for dinner.

Andy

"So dinner is up to me." He sighed and began to unpack the groceries he bought. Brandon stopped when he heard banging above his head. What was that? He left the kitchen and walked up the stairs. he stopped at the top of the stairs and listened.

"Oh god." Ethan groaned. Brandon heard the springs of his bed squeak. The blood inside of him began to boil.

"Eth....oh...." A girl began to moan. Brandon held onto the railing tightly. Ethan was having sex. "OH! GOD!"

"Baby!" Ethan groaned loudly. Then everything was silent.

"Son of a bitch." Brandon stalked down the hallway and burst into his son's room, "Get out of bed!"

"Dad!" Ethan fell off the bed and grabbed his bathrobe. The girl looked no older than fifteen. That made him even more pissed.

"Get up!" Brandon yelled, "You're sixteen years old! You're not having sex."

"I am to." Ethan stood up after he got his boxers on.

"I am so sorry." The girls pulled on a shirt and attempted to leave, but Brandon stopped her.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Dad, leave her alone." Ethan said, "Let her go."

"What is your name?" Brandon repeated. The girl looked mortified.

"Tori." She whispered. Brandon narrowed his eyes.  
"Do you have a last name, Tori?" he asked. She nodded slowly.

"It's Tori Perkins, Sir. I am sorry for this." Tori said. "May I go now?" Brandon nodded.  
"Ethan and I are walking you home." Brandon threw Ethan a shirt and looked at Tori, "Is your father Troy Perkins?"

"Yes, Sir." She said. Brandon smiled. This was going to be great. He'd see troy for the first time in years and tell him his son was fucking his daughter.

* * *

Tori led the boys up the pathway to an old run down house. Brandon frowned. The roof needed replacing and the house needed painting. The lawn was over groan. It was a pigsty and Tori was obviously embarrassed about it.

"We're here." She whispered and walked them in, "Daddy?"

"In here, sweetheart." Troy was in the kitchen. Brandon followed them and almost burst out laughing. Troy was bald and fat. Perfect, he thought. Troy looked at him.  
"Daddy, Mr. Walsh needs tot talk to you." Tori whispered.

"Brandon Walsh..." Troy said.

"This isn't some reunion visit." he looked around, "This is about your daughter."

"Tori? What did Tori do?" Troy asked.

"My son." Brandon said. Troy frowned deeply.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." She said.

"Get in your room right now." Troy said. Tori looked at Ethan sadly, "NOW!!" Tori began to cry and she ran to her room. Troy looked at Ethan, "If I ever see you around-"

"Don't start, Troy. This is as much Tori's fault as it is Ethan's." Brandon said. "You watch your daughter and I'll watch my son."

"Fine." Troy growled.

"Come on." Brandon pulled Ethan out. As soon as they were outside and away from Troy, Brandon smacked the back of Ethan's head. "You are so grounded. No basket ball after school. No Football after school. No Tori. No friends. In your room until further notice. You're too young to be having sex. I hope at least you were using a condom."

"We weren't." Ethan muttered and walked ahead of Brandon before he could hit him again. Brandon resisted the urge or beating Ethan. Having sex without a condom would be the death of Ethan. Andy was going to flip.

October 30th, 2003

Michael and Clark sat on the beach looking out to the ocean. Clark puffed on a cigarette and Michael chuckled.

"Stef would flip if she saw you smoking." He said.

"Well, Mrs. D. isn't here now is she, Mikey boy?" Clark chuckled.

"It's your life." Michael said. Clark smiled.  
"Do you ever think when you look out onto the horizon that you'll see one eyed Willie's ship?" He asked. Mike shook his head.

"No because I know it sunk off the coast." He chuckled. "In fact, my department is talking about bringing it up to look at the artifacts."

"That's cool." Clark handed Mike the cigarette and he began to smoke it, "You know, Lizzie is going to flip if she sees you smoking." Mike chuckled.

"I know." He said. They heard footsteps behind them. Mike immediately put out the cigarette.

"Hiding from someone?" A man asked. Clark turned around and saw that man was Lawrence.

"Holy shit." Clark and Michael jumped up, "What are you doing here??"

"Sasha and I moved here." He said. Mike's eyes widened.

"From Australia?" He asked, "I'm sorry to say that you got the short end of the stick." Lawrence chuckled.

"We got fired from the soap opera." He said. "We decided to come here and start fresh."

"Doing what?" Clark asked.

"We're going to start our own studio." he said, "The whole deal, movie production and soap opera productions. Want a job?" Michael laughed hugging his friend.

"No, but you've got some backing if you need it." He said.

"Welcome home." Clark said.

"Thanks." Lawrence said.

"Man," Clark began to smile brightly, "The Goonies are back. All of us and our mini Goonies live in the same town."

"God, Astoria is really in trouble." Lawrence laughed. "Come on, Let me show you our studio we just bought."

* * *

"Lizzie!" Michael yelled when he ran into the house.

"Hush up! Dylan is sound asleep!" Elizabeth said walking up to her husband. She frowned deeply and smacked his chest, "you've been smoking!"

"No I haven't." he said.

"Bull shit!" Elizabeth cried, "You've been smoking! I can smell it on you."

"I smoked one." he said, "But who cares. Chunk is back in town."

"I know." Elizabeth turned and walked into the kitchen, "Sasha and I had lunch together. It'll be nice to have another girlfriend in town."

"You're telling me." Michael sat down grinning from ear to ear. The Goonies were back together. Nothing could be better than that.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	6. Here's to you, Professor Wang

****

November 13th, 2003

Clark and Stefanie had just celebrated their fourteenth wedding anniversary. They couldn't believe it. Fourteen years. That was a big milestone for them. Their relationship was certainly a strange one, but it was a strong one. Tomorrow was Hudson and Elijah's fourth birthday. Even they couldn't believe it.

"I think we should plan on having another baby soon." Clark said from his desk. Stefanie stopped cleaning with her mouth hanging wide open.

"Excuse me?" She stared at him.

"We have three boys and two girls." He said as he stopped writing, "We should have another girl to even things out." Stefanie looked so hurt. She looked like she was going to pass out. "What?"

"January 15th, 1988, Lily was born and two hours later she died." Stefanie said tears in her eyes, "Lily is dead, Clark, but she's not forgotten. Or maybe she is by you! We have three daughters, Clark! THREE!!" Stefanie cried and ran out of the office.

"Shit. Me and my mouth." Clark groaned and got up, "Steffie, I didn't mean it like that."

"Of course you did! You've forgotten about Lily!" She snapped.

"How could you think that?" Clark stared at her. "It's been almost sixteen years since she died, but I think about her every single day, Stefanie."

"You don't talk about her. You don't go to her grave." Stefanie said. It was breaking his heart to see her crying.

"It hurts, Stefanie. I have feelings too you know." He said, "Lily Mae was my first born. She was my first daughter. She will always be. It's not wrong wanting another one. It took us nearly eight years to get the courage up to have another baby. We can do it."

"I don't want another one right now." Stefanie said, "I know I have always said We were going to have children until I couldn't have anymore, but...I miss Lily."

"I know you do." He extended his hand, "Come here."

"No." She mumbled.

"Stefanie Claire Deveraux." Clark smiled. "Come here." Stefanie looked at him with a sniffle. She took his hand and he pulled her into a hug. "We've come so far since then. When Lily died, I thought my life was ending. Then I married you, we bought our first house, I passed the bar, and we had five other wonderful children."

"And now we're back in Astoria, where Lily died." Stefanie said. Clark sighed, pushing her blond hair off of her face.

"It won't happen again. Dr. White will never be our doctor again." Clark said, "If another baby doesn't happen then that's fine. That's more money in my pocket." Stefanie chuckled.

"Or money in my pocket." She said. Clark smiled.

"Are you all right, Steffie? I want you do be." He said. Stefanie sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry for blowing up at you back there. Everything has just building up and I exploded." Stefanie said, "If you ever need to talk, Clark, you can talk to me."

"Do you think about how she'd be right now if she was still alive?" Clark asked. Stefanie tensed up slightly, but then relaxed. She nodded.

"All the time. When I see Andy and Ethan go at it, I wonder if Lily and I would be having the same troubles." Stefanie said. "She'd be on the rag and bitchy. She'd be like me."

"Oh lord." Clark chuckled, "It's going to be hard enough when Chandler gets to be at that age." Stefanie chuckled.

"Chandler will be like you." She said kissing him softly, "How about you?" Clark sighed.

"I'd be fighting off all the boys right now probably." He said. Stefanie smiled.

"I hate to break it to you, Clark, but Drake is already sniffing around her." She said. Clark frowned.

"Drake Cohen?" He asked. Stefanie nodded.

"How many Drakes do you know?" Stefanie smiled, "It's sweet really." Clark groaned. In the matter of ten minutes, he went from ashamed to sad to angry. He hated that there was still a lot of pain in their life about loosing Lily. He had hoped time would heal all wounds, but he learned what a load of shit that was.

November 27th, 2003

Richard turned on the extra light on the table. He took a mini screwdriver and fixed the loose screw. He smiled as Kaylie Rose opened the classroom door.

"Professor Wang?" She said softly. He looked up and waved her in.

"Come in." He said taking his goggles off.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you." Kaylie said. Richard shook his head.

"You didn't. I was getting pretty lonely in here since class let out." He chuckled, "Shouldn't you be home with your family? It's Thanksgiving Day." Kaylie smiled.

"Shouldn't you?" She asked. Richard laughed softly and leaned back in his chair.

"We're not eating until later tonight. Jaida knows I'm here." He said. Kaylie nodded as she watched Richard begin to sauter. 

"You have good fingers for this." Kaylie said. Richard chuckled.

"I suppose so." He said focusing on the job at hand. Richard didn't notice Kaylie unbutton the top button of her shirt or the fact that when she crossed her legs, she wasn't wearing any panties.

"When are you going home?" Kaylie asked.

"In a coupe of hours." He said. She smiled.

"You know, I really like your accent." She said. Richard blushed slightly, "Hasn't anyone ever told you that?"

"They think I sound like Elmer Fudd." He said looking up, finally seeing her exposed flesh. Richard cleared his throat.

"Elmer Fudd isn't as cute as you though." Kaylie said. Richard pushed back his chair and stared at her.

"What are you doing, Kaylie?" He asked. She moved closer to him.

"I'm always attracted to smart men and I've seen you looking at me. I know you're attracted to me." Kaylie said. He groaned.

"You're a beautiful young woman, Kaylie. But you're twenty. I'm married and your teacher." He said.

"I've seen you looking though." Kaylie said.

"There's no crime in looking." Richard shifted uncomfortably. Kaylie leaned over only inches away from him.

"It's fun to do things we're not supposed to." Kaylie pressed her lips to his. Richard was taken off guard for a moment but then pushed her away.

"Kaylie, please!" He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I highly suggest that you leave while you're ahead. I also suggest that you find a new professor. If you try any of this nonsense again, I will report you to the dean." Kaylie narrowed her eyes. Anger was building up in her body.

"Daddy!!" Cecily ran into the room and threw herself at Richards legs. He looked up and saw Jaida and Ella walking into the room.

"Hey...Guys." He said. Jaida smiled.

"Did we interrupt anything?" She asked. Richard shook his head.

"No. Kaylie was just leaving." He said. Kaylie flashed Jaida a smile.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Professor Wang." She said. Jaida nodded.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Kaylie. You have a ride home?" She asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll see you after break." Kaylie flashed Richard an innocent smile and left the room.

"So, what are you doing here?" Richard asked.

"We're taking you home." Jaida said.

"Gobble! Gobble!" Ella giggled. Richard smiled softly as he looked at his girls.

"Are you all right?" Jaida frowned, "You look flustered."

"You startled me is all." He smiled, "It was a good startle though." Richard picked Ella up and tossed her in the air, "Can I asked why you were attracted to me, Jaida?"

"When we first met?" She chuckled, "I just thought you were an adorable little package...not little in _that_ area though. That accent was cute, your mind, everything." Richard smiled as he kissed her cheek. This woman would be the only woman he'd ever sleep with and that was wonderful to him. He couldn't imagine ever jeopardizing this marriage.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	7. Happy birthday, Brynn

****

December 11th, 2003

Andy stood next to the piano listening to her latest student butcher Dvorak's New World Symphony. C not C-sharp, Andy thought. She winced with every bad note. Andy glanced behind her. Gracie was sitting in her swing chewing on one of her teething rings. She gave her mother a look and Andy chuckled.

"Caitlin, why don't we call it a day?" Andy suggested. Caitlin smiled.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Walsh." She said gathering her stuff. "I'll see you next week." Andy nodded as she watched the girl run out of there. She walked over to the swing and picked Gracie up.

"Come here, Pumpkin. Want to help me cook some dinner?" She asked. Gracie giggled softly. Andy slid Gracie in the bouncer that sat on the washer so she could start cutting food.

"Oh Gracie, you're going to love Christmas. You get a lot of great presents from a fat guy...not your daddy." She said. Gracie squealed with happiness as if she understood. "My happy little girl."

"And happy big daddy." Brandon grabbed Andy by her waist. Andy screamed.

"Oh god! Brandon!" She laughed smacking his chest playfully, "You scared the sh-...crap out of me." His eyes sparkled.

"That's what I was going for." He grabbed a cut carrot and popped it into his mouth, "Where are Issie and Eth?"

"Lawrence hired Ethan to help with the minor fix ups." Andy said, "Isabella is with Mikey and Dylan at the Owls little league game." Brandon nodded.

"So....Once Gracie is asleep...We have the house to ourselves." Brandon raised his eyebrow. Andy chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, Coach. What are you suggesting?" She asked glancing at Gracie.

"You. Me. Bed." Brandon growled. Andy's eyes danced with excitement as Brandon lowered his lips to her neck. She melted into his arms. She was almost lost into but then Gracie started to coo again. Andy pushed him away.  
"Let me lay the little one down." She said. Brandon smiled.

"Go on little lady." He said. Andy rolled her eyes and picked the little redhead up.  
"Come on, Baby girl." Andy rested Gracie against her shoulder and went upstairs. She was grinning from ear to ear. Any time she had alone with Brandon was great. It was so rare they had alone time now. They were even sure how Gracie got conceived because they had been so busy, but thankfully she was. Andy lay her youngest daughter down, "Sleep tight, Pumpkin." She closed the nursery door. She walked into the bedroom and found it empty. "Bran?"

"Got you." Brandon grabbed her by her waist and tugged her tightly against his body. Andy giggled softly.  
"From the feel of it, you're happy to see me." Her eyes sparkled.

"Oh yes. I am always happy to see you." Brandon lowered his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as they kissed and walked back towards the bed. The back of Andy's knees hit the mattress and Brandon pushed her back. They had this down to a science after all these years.

"Naked. Now." Andy mumbled. Brandon nodded as he pulled her shirt from her pants. Andy arched her back up and in one swift move, Brandon took her shirt off. Andy chuckled.

"I'm talented." he said.  
"Show me how talented you are." Andy mumbled. Brandon began to kiss his way down her neck and to her chest. Andy groaned arching her back in pleasure. It was only going to get better from here.

"God, I love you." Brandon whispered as his hands slid into her pants. 

"I love you too." Andy whispered, feeling heat spearing her all over her body. Her heart began to race. Her breathing began to deepen just as Gracie began to cry from the nursery. "No." Brandon groaned laying his head upon Andy's stomach.  
"Great." Brandon sighed pushing off the bed.  
"Stay. She'll quiet down." Andy said. Brandon shook his head as Gracie's cries got louder.

"It doesn't sound like it." Brandon smiled softly, "I'll be back soon and then we can continue." He walked out of the bedroom. Andy moaned loudly. She just wanted to be alone with her husband. Was that too much to ask for?

December 25th, 2003

Brynn was three years old today. Lawrence couldn't believe it. It felt like just yesterday that Sasha told him she was pregnant with her. Today was Christmas also, but the four of them really didn't celebrate Christmas. Sasha sometimes told them Christmas stories and traditions, but they were more into the Jewish traditions.

"Dad, Mummy says to get up." Drake stood in the doorway.

"Doing her dirty work now are you?" Lawrence rubbed his eyes.

"Brynn is fussing about cake and her pressies. mum wants you to shut her up I think." He said. Lawrence chuckled as he got out of bed.

"Okay, Come on, Son." Lawrence put his slippers on, "We better give Brynn her presents before she bursts."

"I think she already has." Drake said walking downstairs with his father. Brynn began to cheer when she saw Lawrence.

"Daddy! It's my birfday." She said. Lawrence chuckled.

"Is it now?" He asked, "I should have gotten you something."

"Daddy!!" Brynn giggled as she hugged his legs tightly. Lawrence loved how she hugged him. He picked her up and put her on a chair.

"She needs her cake I think, Lawrence." Sasha said going into the refrigerator to get it. Birthdays were the only day of the year that they were allowed to eat cake from breakfast.

"I think she does." Drake said grabbing a few plates. Lawrence smiled as he watched Sasha move around the kitchen. She was a goddess.

"How did I wind up with someone so gorgeous." Lawrence said. Sasha chuckled softly as she glanced at him.  
"Mum had a brain fart." Drake said.

"I ask myself that everyday too." Sasha said with a playful smile. Drake groaned loudly and rolled his dark eyes.

"Dad had a brain fart too." Drake said. Sasha laughed and gave him a look.

"All right. All right. Brynn has been patient enough." Sasha said lighting the candles on top of Brynn's cake. The child began to cheer.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Brynn! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang.

"Blow the candles out, baby girl." Lawrence said urging her on. Brynn clapped her hands and blew the candles out.

"Yay!!!" Brynn yelled. Lawrence chuckled as he cut into the Winnie the pooh cake.

"I am going to eat all of this." Lawrence winked.

"No!!" Brynn giggled as he put some cake in front of her. Sasha sat down with the rest of her family. "Best birfday!"

"Wait until you get your presents." Lawrence said. Drake smiled.

"You're going to like them." He said. Brynn smiled as she ate her birthday cake. Lawrence gave Sasha a wink. Brynn didn't know her first big girl bike was sitting on the porch waiting for her. Lawrence couldn't wait to see the look upon his little girl's face.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	8. Happy birthday, Mikey

****

January 2nd, 2004

Today was Michael's birthday. It was going to be great. He and Elizabeth were getting all dressed up and going into town. They were going to eat at an expensive restaurant and stay the night at a hotel. Michael saw that Elizabeth packed her red teddy.

"Lizzie, are you going o come down any time soon?" Mike called out.

"Coming." Elizabeth walked down he stairs. Michael had to gasp. She was utterly gorgeous. She wore a clingy green dress, which her breasts were almost spilling out of.

"Christ. Major erection." He said. Elizabeth laughed as she grabbed her jacket.

"How romantic." She said.

"Let's just forget everything and have sex now." Mike said.

"No. I want to enjoy tonight first." She winked and took his hand, "Tonight is special."

"I know." Michael smiled as he led them out to the car.

* * *

They stared at the menus in front of them. Everything was so expensive, but Michael didn't care.

"Excuse me." Elizabeth waved he waiter over. "Today is my husband's birthday. Could I have two slices of your most expensive cake?"

"Certainly, Ma'am." The waiter walked off. Elizabeth took a sip of her water.

"Can you believe I'm thirty-three?" Michael asked his wife.

"Yes." She chuckled, "Would you like your gifts before we eat?"

"Of course." Michael said.

"Well, there's two." Elizabeth put a box on the table, "This is number one."

"Great." Michael took it and opened it up. His eyes widened. It was the new tool set he had been eyeing for work. The set had a feather duster and a horse hair duster! Two things he needed, "Oh Lizzie, this is great."

"I thought with that new dig you're going on, you'd need to bring it." She said.

"Yes. It'll be perfect." Michael said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said. Michael looked at her shyly.

"And my other gift?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." Elizabeth smiled, "Well. You're other gift will arrive in eight months because I'm pregnant." Michael stared at her with a pale face.

"We're having a baby?" He whispered. Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

"Yes." Elizabeth chuckled, "I'm due August 30th."

"August 30th?" He asked, "Close to your birthday."

"Great birthday present." Elizabeth reached over and took his hand, "This is a good present right? I know you said you didn't want another one, but I did. We didn't discuss this any further and I'm sorry you're mad." Michael began to chuckled.

"Don't put words in my mouth, Woman." He said squeezing her hand. "I want this baby. I want a little girl...maybe. Money and space isn't an issue anymore."

"Oh Michael!" Elizabeth stood up and ran into his arms, "Happy birthday." Michael hugged his wife.

"Thank you." He said hugging her. What did he want more? The tool set or the baby? He wasn't sure.

January 16th, 2004

Clark sat in his office yawning. He had been staring at the files in front of him for hours. He had a court case in the morning. A woman was suing her ex-husband for full custody. He normally didn't take custody battles, but this woman was desperate.

"Mr. Deveraux," His secretary knocked on the door, "Candy Philips is on line one. She's pretty hysterical." He sighed.

"All right. I have it." Clark picked up the phone, "Candy, what's wrong?"

"He won't leave!!" She screamed. Clark grunted.

"All right. I'll be there in ten minutes all right?" He asked.

"Pl-Please hurry. He's pissed off!!" Candy sobbed.

"I'll be there." Clark stood up and hung the phone up. "Gina, call the police, tell them our situation, and have them meet me at Mrs. Philips' house." She nodded.

"Certainly, Sir." Clark sighed and left his office.

* * *

He had expected there to be cruisers already there waiting, but when Clark pulled onto Evergreen terrace, everything was silent. He didn't see a single soul. He couldn't even hear any fights going on.

"Just great." Clark muttered as he pulled his car into Candy's driveway. All the lights were off in the house. Weird, Clark thought. He got out of the car and looked around. No neighbours were peering over their fences. No dogs were running around. No children were laughing in or outside the house. It was dead silent. Clark walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, "Candy?"

The door was unlocked so Clark opened it. He looked inside and called out her name again. It was strange. She had only called him twenty minutes ago. She had told him to come over. Why would she leave?

"Candy? Samantha?" He called out, "Is anyone home?" Clark looked around the living room. He glanced at a picture of Candy and her ex-husband. They looked so happy there. It was probably taken last year when Samantha was born.

"Candace?" Clark called out. Now he was getting worried. She had been so terrified on the phone. He walked down the hallway when he heard a whimpering. "Samantha? Is that you baby girl?"

"Mama." A soft whimper came from the bathroom. Clark opened the door and saw Samantha sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing in here all by yourself, Sweetheart? Where is your mommy?" Clark walked over to the baby but stopped. Right by Samantha, there was a trickle of something red on the bathtub.

"Mama." Samantha whimpered again. Clark swallowed and looked at the shower curtain.

"Come here." Clark croaked as he picked the baby up. His heart pounded in his chest. His hand shook as he opened the curtain. "Oh god." Bile rose in his throat as he stared at Candy's headless body. Clark clung to Samantha, putting his hand over her eyes.

* * *

Clark shuffled into his house. Everything was quiet, but not the same kind of quiet he had experienced earlier. The television was on. Stefanie was picking up the living room. She smiled when she saw him.

"Breckin has decided that he wants a bike for his birthday." Stefanie said, "I guess it's good there's one hiding in the garage." Her smile faded when she saw Clark's face. "What is it?"

"I had a tough day." He mumbled.

"You didn't have a court appearance today did you?" She asked.

"No." Clark mumbled. Stefanie walked up to him.

"Clark, you're scaring me." She said. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. He clung to her body, afraid to let go.

"I love you. I love you so much." He whispered as he held her. Clark couldn't get the image of Candy out of his head. He couldn't believe a man would do that to a woman he had once loved. He could never do that to Stefanie. Never.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	9. Long Dong Silver

****

January 30th, 2004

Week 10

Richard stared at the toaster. It had broken and it was his job to fix it. He could do this. He could fix anything. He unscrewed the back of the toaster and looked in. There was a banana in it? A banana? What the hell was a banana doing in the toaster?

"Damn Ella." He sighed and threw it in the garbage.

"What did that toaster ever do to you?" Michael asked as he walked into the garage.

"It broke when I was making a pop tart." Richard said turning to his friend, "What can I do for you today? Computer malfunction? Fridge blow up? Tires need rotating?"

"No." Michael chuckled, "I had some good news I wanted to share." Richard turned around.

"I could use some good news at this point. Ella is getting on my nerves." He said. Michael smiled.

"Well, It looks like there's going to be a new little Walsh coming later this year." Michael smiled. Richard's jaw dropped.

"Is Elizabeth pregnant?" He asked. Michael nodded.

"Ten weeks along. She told me on my birthday. It was a very nice present." He said. Richard got up and hugged his friend.

"That is amazing." Richard grinned hugging him, "Jaida and I have been discussing a third."

"Maybe a boy this time?" Michael asked.

"One can only hope." Richard chuckled, "Well, I guess in your case you're hoping for a girl." Michael nodded.

"Of course." He said, "I think Elizabeth is really itching for a girl too." Richard just began to laugh.

"I can't believe you...Mr. I-Don't-Want-Anymore." He said.

"I know, but you have to admit, those little things are cute." Michael said.

"They are. Can I tell Jaida?" Richard asked.

"I suppose so." Michael shrugged.

* * *

Richard sat at the kitchen table trying to calm the girls. Even food in their mouths wouldn't shut them up. Why did they have to be so active?

"Mommy is home." Jaida said walking into the kitchen.

"Mommy! Can I stay up? I wanna watch finding Nemo again. Can we pop some popcorn?" Cecily asked. She stared at her.

"No. You can watch part of it before bed and yes." Jaida said.

"Momma, I not hungry." Ella said.  
"Eat." Jaida said. "Have they been like this all afternoon?"

"Pretty much." Richard said, "I have some news for you."

"Good or bad?" Jaida groaned as she sat down at the table

"Very good. It's about Elizabeth and Mikey." He said.

"Do tell." She said forking spaghetti into her mouth.

"They're going to have a baby." he said. Jaida grinned brightly.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"As serious as a heart attack." Richard said, "Mikey came over and told me himself."

"Oh that's fantastic. I'm going to have to call her and congratulate her after I eat." Jaida said. Richard chuckled getting his wife a drink. It was always nice when new babies came into the world. it would be nicer if it was theirs though.

February 13th, 2004

Week 12

Opening a new television studio was hard sometimes. Lawrence thought he had worked out all the kinks, but when one thing happens, it usually snowballs into more horrible things.

"Another light broke." Sasha said. Lawrence groaned.

"Those are....expensive." He said.

"I know, Baby." Sasha said. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his shoulder softly. He looked at her.

"I'm worried we can't do this." Lawrence said to his wife.

"Don't say that." Sasha said, "We're doing this. It's going along beautifully. it's normal for stations to have hitches even NBC."

"I know that." Lawrence flashed her a soft smile.

"Loosen up a bit, Lawrence." Sasha kissed his neck softly, "You fancy I'm a root?" Lawrence chuckled and looked at her.

"Hell yeah." He pulled her onto his lap. Sasha giggled.

"Doors are locked. Cameras are on. no one is here." She said. Lawrence's eyes sparkled.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" he asked. Sasha nodded.

"Well, Yeah. I think so. We're going to make our own porn movie." She said putting her lipstick on. Lawrence chuckled.

"I like. I like it a lot." He said running his hand through his chestnut hair. He watched Sasha sit down and begin to read in front of the camera. Lawrence strolled over to her, "Excuse me, Ma'am. We got a phone call about some disruptive behaviour outside your apartment." Sasha looked up.  
"Oh. yeah. I heard some people yelling, Officer." She said.

"Were they bothering you, Ma'am?" Lawrence asked.

"Not at all, Office Co_hen_." She smiled. Lawrence chuckled.

"The H is silent, Ma'am." He told her, "If there is nothing else I should be on my way." Sasha shut her book and sat up.  
"Wait. I need your help with checking the thermostat." She said. Lawrence smiled.  
"All right. Where is it?" He asked. Sasha spread her legs.

"Right here." She purred.

"Ma'am, I'm on duty." Lawrence said clearing his throat.

"I'll be on duty in a moment there Officer." Sasha said leaning forward. Lawrence peered down her shirt and grinned.

"I like what you have down under." He replied.  
"Oh you do, do you?" Sasha grinned. Lawrence nodded.

"I could never resist a woman who has an accent." He told her.

"Well, good." Sasha said pulling him close, "Make love to me, Officer Cohen." 

"Can I show you how big my gun is?" He asked.  
"Oh yes." Sasha laughed softly. If this tape got out into the public, their acting careers would be over...or would it? Sasha and Lawrence prayed that it wouldn't though. If their fans knew the thing existed, They'd do anything to get it.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	10. Talk

****

February 27th, 2004

Week 14

Brandon and Andy couldn't believe Ethan was seventeen. It made them feel so old. He would be in college soon. In six days, even Isabella would be aging. She'd be eight. Gracie was even getting bigger. She was crawling around the house and pulling herself up on furniture. It sort of made Andy want another one.

"We'll have to settle on becoming an aunt and uncle again." Brandon said as he washed the table.

"I know." She smiled softly. "I just can't help but to wonder how it'd be with another child."

"I know." Brandon said turning the water in the sink on. "Ethan will be out of the house soon and-"

"Doesn't that make you want to have another though?" Andy asked.

"It makes me happy and proud we could raise a stable boy and he wants to go out into the world." Brandon said. Andy sighed slightly, "Baby, do you really want another child?"

"Not right this second, but in the next five years I wouldn't mind it." Andy said. "I love being a mom."

"You make a terrific mom." He told her. "If it's in five years, I can handle another child. Ethan will be out by then."

"Maybe we'll have a boy this time." Andy said. Brandon chuckled.

"Maybe." He said putting his sweatshirt on. "If there's nothing else you want me to do, I'm going to go for a run." Andy shook her head.

"Go have fun." She said exiting the room. Brandon didn't hesitate. He bolted from the house. Andy went on the porch. The cold air hit at her arms. She stared at her neighbours. She assumed Elizabeth and Mikey were cleaning out a room for the baby right about now.

"Hey." Elizabeth stood behind Andy. She jumped.  
"Christ, Woman." She laughed, "You scared the shit out of me."  
"Sorry." She chuckled, "Do you have any tea?"

"What kind?" Andy asked as they walking into the house.

"Any kind. I'm so nauseous." Elizabeth said. Maybe Andy didn't want to get pregnant. She didn't enjoy the throwing up part.

"All right. Sit down and relax." Andy said, "I'll have some made in a moment." She grabbed two cups. She would let Elizabeth be the pregnant one for now. In five years, maybe she'd change her mind. "Besides being sick, how are you feeling?"

"Eh...I'm very tired." She said rubbing her tiny bump, "The boys at least have been extremely helpful."

"Good." Andy said putting tea bags in the cups, "It was so helpful when Ethan and Isabella helped out around the house."

"I still need to clean though." Elizabeth smiled.

"I hope with no cleaning products." Andy frowned. Elizabeth shook her head.  
"Michael won't let me get even close to a mop." She said.

"I knew he was good for something." Andy chuckled as she poured boiling water into the cups.

"He's good for something a lot more than that." Elizabeth winked.  
"I don't want to know." Andy handed her the tea. "There you go." Elizabeth thanked her. Anything to calm her stomach was good. She wanted this baby to be out already. She couldn't handle much more throwing up.

March 13th, 2004

Week 16

Stefanie was busy. Chandler was turning eight in five days and she was determined to make it the best birthday party Astoria had seen in years. Chandler wanted a Cowgirl theme. Her with was Stefanie's command.

"Stef, I'm going out." Clark said running down the stairs.

"What?" Stefanie stared at him.

"I'm going out." He said.

"I needed you to take Morgan and Breckin to get new shoes." Stefanie said. She watched him groan, "I told you two days ago They needed new shoes."

"#1 It's Brandon's birthday. #2 Morgan isn't even a year old. She doesn't need shoes." Clark said. Stefanie was starting to get mad.

"#1 I don't care. #2 She's starting to walk and she needs to get used to wearing something on her feet." Stefanie said.

"Shit." Clark growled.  
"Clark, I'm about to cry I'm so stressed." She said, "I'm taking Chandler for a dress fitting. Hudson and Elijah have dentist appointments. I need to go food shopping and book that pony for Chandler's birthday."

"Fine." Clark said, "But Breckin and Morgan are having beers with me." A tiny smile came across Stefanie's face.

"Don't let them get too drunk." She said kissing him softly, "Thank you. I need all the help I can when you don't have a case going on."

"Rub it in." Clark muttered.

"Go have fun." She chuckled.

* * *

Clark walked into the bar with two children in hand. The men stared at him.

"Couldn't get out of it?" Richard asked.

"No." Clark muttered.  
"Daddy, wanna get soda." Breckin said.

"You will just...hush up." He said. Michael made a whip noise, "Shut up Mikey."

"I didn't say a word." He laughed.

"I think it's great." Lawrence said, "Breckin needs to be shown how to be a man."

"Maybe we can take him to a strip club later." Brandon said.

"If I want to keep my nuts, no." Clark said sitting at the bar.

"I like nuts." Breckin said. The men held back their laughter.

"Happy birthday, brand." Clark said.  
"Thanks." Brandon said sipping his beer, "Do I get to change a diaper for my birthday?"

"I'll leave that to Mikey Boy." Clark winked, "He needs to practice."

"I've changed plenty in my day." Michael said.  
"Uncle Data! Look!" Breckin began to spin on the bar stool.  
"Careful, Buddy." Richard said, "Daddy will be cleaning up your barf." Clark grimaced. So much for an evening out with the boys.

"I'm sorry about them crashing, Brand." Clarks aid. Brandon shrugged as he bounced Morgan on his knees.  
"I don't care. I like your kids." Brandon said, "You can tell we've all grown up and become fathers. A good night out for my is to be with the kids....when they're quiet." Michael nodded.

"That sounds like Heaven to me." He said. Clark hated to admit it. he never wanted to grow up. But, now he was. He was a father of five and had to provide for them. he was....a man.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	11. Hugs for Drake

****

March 27th, 2004

Week 18

Jaida stood in the doorway watching Richard grade papers. He was working himself to death, but hey...He was hot while doing it. She smiled softly.

"Do you want coffee?" She asked. Richard rubbed his eyes.

"I want my wife." He mumbled. Jaida smiled walking into the office. She wrapped her dark arms around his shoulders.

"I love you, Richie." She whispered. Richard smiled rubbing her forearms. "Come on. Come to the kitchen and eat something."

"No it's okay." He said.

"I'll be naked if you want." Jaida said. Richard looked at her and nodded.

"Now THAT idea, I love." He told her as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

* * *

Jaida lay in Richard's arms on the living room floor naked.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Data loves you too." He said. Jaida burst out into laughter. 

"Don't!" She chuckled.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." Richard said. Jaida sighed softly with a smile upon her face.

"Can I ask you something, Baby?" She asked him.  
"Go ahead." He said.   
"Do you miss NASA at all?" Jaida asked. Richard shrugged.

"Sometimes, but I enjoy being a teacher as well.' he told her, "Teaching those kids Chemistry and Astronomy feels good. When I see it click into their heads, it's great."

"Yeah...it is isn't it?" Jaida smiled. She sat up crossing her legs beneath her, "I think we should go on vacation."

"Where to?" He asked. Jaida shrugged.

"Maybe back up to Boston?" She asked, "Check out how much has changed." Richard nodded as she got up. he pulled his boxers on.  
"That might be cool." He said, "I can look up some of our old friends." Jaida nodded as she wrapped up in the blanket on the couch.

"We can see how much MIT has changed." She said.

"I'm not sure by much, Sweetheart." He said, "We can take the girls t the science museum and children's museum."

"The museum of fine art is there too." Jaida said. 

"We'll go there as well." He said. "When do you want to do this?" Jaida shrugged.

"I want to make sure we're here for when Lizzie has the baby, but maybe...I don't know. June or July?" She asked. Richard nodded.

"That sounds great." He said. Richard cuddled next to his wife. Visiting Boston sounded like fun. he did miss Bean Town a lot.

April 11th, 2004

Week 20

Drake sat on the shore looking out over the ocean wrapped up in his jacket tightly. He'd be nine soon, but it wasn't soon enough. He wanted to go back home. Astoria was crap compared to Sydney.

"Drake?" Michael walked down the shore towards him, "Your mom and dad are looking for you."

"I'm right here." Drake said. "And I don't bloody care."

"Well, you should. They're worried." Michael said looking at the boy. "What's bothering you?"

"I want to be eighteen." Drake said. Michael chuckled.

"Why is that, Son?" He asked.

"Then I could move back to Australia." Drake said. Michael nodded. He was starting to get what was going on now.

"You miss it don't you?" He asked.

"It's not...It's not...I don't know. I miss what there's to do there, Uncle Mike." Drake said, "I miss surfing and the celebrities and everything. There's nothing to do here. it stinks."

"There's plenty to do here." Michael said.

"Name five." Drake looked at him. Michael chuckled as the boy put him on the spot.

"We have this wonderful beach and in the dead of summer we do get some nice waves you can surf on. We have some nice museums. There's the arcade." Michael said, "Ah, well, your father's studio is nice. You can make your own show. You could come on a dig with me." Drake's face brightened up.

"I could come on a dig?" He asked. Michael nodded.

"Yeah, Whenever you want." Michael asked, "I know there's a lot more to do Down Under, but Astoria isn't bad when you get used to it."

"Are there dinosaur bones?" Drake asked. Michael chuckled.

"We haven't found any yet, but that doesn't mean we wont." He said.

"I'll help you find them, okay?" Drake asked him.

"That sounds great, Drake." He said, "Why don't we go back home now?" Drake nodded and got up. He dusted the sand off of himself. Going on a dig would be totally cool.

* * *

Drake ran into the kitchen where his parents were sitting.

"Boy, where were you?" Lawrence asked.

"The beach." Drake said.  
"You can't run off like that." Sasha said, "You had us worried."

"Sorry, but guess what?" Drake was grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" Sasha asked.

"Uncle Mike invited me to go on a dig with him." Drake said, "isn't that really cool?"

"Cool as a cucumber." Sasha smiled.

"Did Uncle Mike invite you or did you invite yourself?" Lawrence asked.

"He invited me." He said, "This is awesome!!" Drake ran out of the kitchen. Sasha smiled softly. It was nice to see a smile upon his face and a sparkle in his eyes again. That was something Sasha and Lawrence had been missing.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	12. Crazy Days

****

April 25th, 2004

Week 22

Andy felt like she was going crazy. She worked all day long and then came home to her family where she worked all night long. It was a never-ending cycle.

"Mommy!!" Isabella screamed running down the stairs.

"Be quiet!" Andy snapped, "Gracie is asleep."

"Well, Can I go over Chandler's house?" She asked. Andy took in a long deep breath. She nodded.

"Yes." She said. "Just call me when you get there so I know you arrived safely okay?" Isabella nodded.

"Thank you, Mommy." She said running to get her jacket.

"Behave for Aunty Stef." Andy said.

"I always do." She ran outside. Andy stood at the window watching her little red head run down the sidewalk towards Stefanie's house. She smirked slightly when she saw Elizabeth waddled up the stairs. She didn't miss that part of being pregnant.  
"You home, Andy?" Elizabeth called out. Andy chuckled softly.

"Yes, Waddler." She said.

"Hardy har har." Elizabeth said walking into he house, "Do you have any caffeine?" Andy clicked her tongue.

"You shouldn't have caffeine." She said.

"Please. It won't hurt the baby." Elizabeth sat at the kitchen table.

"It's not that it hurts the baby, it's that it makes the baby utterly spastic." Andy said pulling out a can of Pepsi, "Trust me, the baby will be bouncing off your uterine walls."

"No it won't be." Elizabeth smiled taking the can, "Thanks."

"Oh trust me." Andy said, "When I was pregnant with Isabella, I drank one can of soda a day, and she still was very active."

"Well, I need this." Elizabeth popped open the can and took a sip. She groaned. "Now that's good." Andy chuckled.

"Can I ask you a question?" Andy asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"Sure. Shoot." She said.

"Do you ever feel that you're just running around in circles? you work, you work at home, no one thanks you, you sleep, and you get up and do it again all over again. Don't you just want to scream?" She asked. Elizabeth shrugged.

"I don't know. I love being a mom." She said, "being a stay at home mother suits me. maybe it'd suit you better."

"Oh I don't know..." Andy said, "I love teaching music."

"Maybe you just have the schedule your time better." She said. Andy laughed bitterly.

"We'll see." She said, "and here Brandon and I were discussing another child." Elizabeth laughed loudly.

"You don't need another child to throw into the mix. You don't have enough time for one." She said, "Just enjoy the ones you have and your nephews." Andy smiled brightly.

"And I love them dearly." She reached out and touched Elizabeth's stomach. Getting stressed was just a part of the job. She knew it. When all of the children moved out, she knew she'd miss the hustle and bustle of her current life.

May 9th, 2004

Week 24

Morgan was a year old. It was hard to imagine her baby was already a year old. Stefanie loved watching Morgan change though. She loved her learning new words and taking new steps.

"Mother, the bus is coming soon for us." Chandler walked into the kitchen. "Can you finish my braid please?"

"Sure thing, Sweetheart." Stefanie pulled the blond braid to her with a chuckle, "Hudson! Elijah! The bus is coming."

"We're ready." Hudson said putting his backpack on.  
"I wanna go." Breckin whimpered. Stefanie chuckled.

"Next year you can go to preschool, Buddy." She finished the braid and smacked Chandler's butt. "Go. Kisses please." Chandler kissed her mother's cheek and then Hudson and Elijah. She watched her three older children board the bus.

"You no love me." Breckin pouted. Stefanie turned and looked at him.

"I love y ou." She said.

"No way, Jose." Breckin said. Stefanie chuckled kneeling down to be at his eye level.

"I love you with all my heart. I love you laughs and your eyes. I love your jokes and the dirt you make." Stefanie said. Breckin frowned slightly.

"I go playing." he turned and left the room. Stefanie sighed looking up at Morgan.

"You believe me don't you?" She asked. Morgan began to squeal. "Good."

Clark walked into the house with a yawn. he needed some lunch to get him some more energy.

"Anyone home?" He called out.

"Shhhh." Stefanie hissed walking into the kitchen wearing only a towel, "Breckin and Morgan are finally asleep." Clark stared at her. So hot, he thought. She frowned, "What?"

"You're looking very hot." he groaned.

"You want a sandwich?" Stefanie asked. He shook his head.

"I want you." Clark nibbled on her neck. Stefanie laughed pushing him away.

"We have five children. We don't need to have anymore sex." She said.

"Bull shit." Clark grabbed the towel away from her body.

"Clark!" She shrieked standing there naked, "You're a frigging Perv."

"I came home for a nooner." Clark said. Stefanie's face softened.

"Well, you'll need to come get me." She said bolting down the hallway.

"Shit." Clark laughed running after her. She ran into the living room, but Clark cornered her. "Where do you think you're going young lady?"

"Young lady? I'm older than you." She said. Clark grabbed her by her waist and pulled her tight against his body.

"You're a cradle robber then." He said caressing the small of her back. She groaned.

"You're seducing me." Stefanie said.

"Is it working yet?" He asked her. Stefanie nodded.

"Big time. Let's have fun on the couch." She pulled him back. He smiled as he began to kiss her deeply. They still had it. After all these kids and long hours at work, Clark was still turned on by this beauty.

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	13. Burp

May 23rd, 2004

Week 26

Jaida and Richard had celebrated their ninth wedding anniversary last week. It was so nice to be celebrating their joyous road of love. In a couple of days Cecily would be celebrating her 6th birthday. Time really was passing for the Wang Family.

"It's hot." Jaida said wiping the sweat off of her neck.

"You certainly are." Richard said.

"Oh shut up, Richard." She laughed, "Ella! Cecily! Mommy is ready for the pool." The girls, dressed in their very cute bathing suits, came running out. They looked so adorable.

"Daddy, 'wim with me." Ella said. Richard ran and scooped the two year old up. She squealed as he walked into the water. "Ooh. Cold."

"Very cold. Isn't it nice?" Richard asked. Ella nodded.

"Yup." She grinned. He held onto her as they floated in the water.

"I'm coming!" Cecily squealed taking a running jump into the pool. Jaida laughed loudly as the water splashed out.

"Careful. Careful." Jaida said. "I don't want you smashing your head at the bottom of the pool."

"I won't!" Cecily laughed loudly. "Can we stay in here all day?"

"Until your fingers look like raisins, Babies." Richard said pulling Ella around. She squealed with happiness. He looked at his wife with a wink, "This is the life isn't it?" Jaida nodded.

"I couldn't be happier." She told him. Richard nodded. He was thrilled with his life.

* * *

"Sleep tight, Sweetheart." Richard kissed Cecily's tan cheek.  
"Night, Daddy." She said curling up in her bed. Richard closed the door behind him as he stepped out into the hallway. Jaida stepped out of Ella's nursery.

"She asleep already?" He asked his wife. Jaida nodded.

"Her eyes slipped shut as soon as her head hit her pillow." Jaida chuckled as they walked into their own bedroom, "I think I should take them swimming every day. It just knocks them out."

"That might be a good idea." Richard crawled into bed. He was tired enough before he swam all afternoon in pool. He was going to act just like his girls and crash.

May 31st, 2004

Week 27

Lawrence grabbed the script off of his desk with a sigh. Everyone had been throwing him scripts lately to get them on screen on his network again. It was rare something caught his eyes. He wanted to do more documentaries. he was thinking about doing one for teenage pregnancy.

"Baby," Sasha walked into his office with a handful of proposal ideas, "These are for you."

"Lord..." Lawrence looked at the stack, "When do you think this influx will stop?" Sasha shrugged her shoulders as she cleaned off Lawrence's desk. It was too messy.

"I don't know, Sweetie. I think people will always send you ideas and such." She said. Lawrence chuckled softly.

"I'm thinking about hiring another director so we can put out some more stuff from the studio. Astoria would love the revenues." He said. It'd be awesome to make more money too...As if they needed it. They were paid a lot in Australia.

"Or..." Sasha leaned over, "We can produce a movie."

"Like a documentary." Lawrence said, "I have a lot of scripts for that." Sasha shook her head.

"I mean like a movie, Lord Of the rings type movie." She said. Lawrence groaned.  
"We can't afford to produce something like Lord of the rings." Lawrence told his wife. Sasha giggled softly shaking her head.

"I don't mean an epic or anything like that, but I want to produce a movie. I think it'd be really good for the studio." She said to him, "Will you at least think about it?" Lawrence nodded.

"I do think it'd be a good idea." Lawrence said thinking about it for a second, "But I would rather handle documentaries."

"I don't like doing those." Sasha said.

"Then how about you run the big movie division and I'll handle the documentaries." Lawrence said, "This is after all our studio."

"I like that." Sasha said. "Sasha Cohen, producer of the next Oscar winning film." Lawrence chuckled softly.

"I like the sound of that." he said to her, "You have my okay in doing anything. Feel free to look at these scripts. if you see anything I might like, toss it my way." Sasha nodded.

"I promise, I will." She said to him. Lawrence smiled watching his wife pick up a stack of Script and leave. This would be great for Sasha. She needed to take on more responsibilities so she wasn't just Sasha ex-actress and mom to two. She needed something more to occupy her mind and hits would certainly do it.

June 7th, 2004

Week 28

In just thirteen days, Brandon and Andy would celebrate their eighteenth wedding anniversary. It was so exciting for the two of them to celebrate such a day. Andy slid into bed next to Brandon.

"So, what do you have planned?" Andy asked. Brandon looked up from his playbook.

"Planned for what, Dear?" he asked. Andy smirked.

"Our anniversary." She said, "What do you have planned for it?"

"Oh. I don't know. I haven't decided yet." Brandon said, "We still have awhile."

"If you want reservations for somewhere they should have been made months ago." Andy said.

"Maybe we'll go over Mikey's and see how Elizabeth is doing. She has to be getting kind of uncomfortable right about now." He said. "You were unbearable the last trimester."

"I was not." She said, "seriously, what are we going to do? I need to know how to dress."

"I thought you knew how to dress. Thought your mom taught you." Brandon smiled. Andy gave him a look. he chuckled. he loved teasing her sometimes, "All right. I think you should wear that little green silky dress you have."

"Really?" Andy's eyes sparkled. "I love that dress."

"I love you in it." He said.

"Cool." She smiled, "All right, Now Gracie will be one in a month."

"One? Already?" Brandon asked. Andy nodded. They couldn't believe it. It seemed like just yesterday they had gotten off of the plane in Astoria and popped with their baby girl.

"Unfortunately." Andy sighed. "So, what should we do?"

"Well, we should have a huge party. invite everyone over and just do it big." Brandon said, "Barbeque and a huge cake."

"Sounds good." Andy smirked, "And a lot of presents."

"Well, of course." Brandon said. "Your baby only turns one once." Andy nodded cuddling into bed.

"I can't believe it." She said. Time sure has flown by. Someday all three of their kids would be out of the house. They didn't want that day to come.

**

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.**


	14. Not Again?

June 21st, 2004

Week 30

Five days would be Michael and Elizabeth's tenth wedding anniversary. They were so thankful to have made it that far frankly. Elizabeth wasn't up for doing anything though. She wanted to stay home and relax. Michael didn't blame her.

"What are we going to do for Evan's birthday?" Elizabeth asked sitting on the couch.

"He'll be eleven. He can choose what he wants to do." Michael said picking up one of Elizabeth's feet and began to massage it. Elizabeth groaned loudly. "Does that hurt?"

"No. I almost had an orgasm when you did that." She said.  
"Oh." Michael smirked, "I like that."

"Keep on rubbing." She said. Michael could not help the smile upon his face. His wife was so damn sexy. "What?"

"What?" Michael frowned.

"You were smiling at me for no reason." Elizabeth told him. Michael shook his head.

"I'm smiling at you because I love you and I think you're utterly gorgeous." He said. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I am not gorgeous." She said, "I'm fat." Michael ran his hands slowly up her legs.

"You're the most gorgeous I've ever seen." He said. Elizabeth licked her lips.

"Well….You're hot too." She said. A mischievous glint flickers through Michael's eyes. He liked when his wife said that.

"Do you like me massaging your legs?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"More than anything." Elizabeth spoke in a quiet tone.

"More than sex, Elizabeth?" Michael chuckled gently. Elizabeth opened one eye and shook her head. She smiled.  
"No way, Jose. Nothing is as good as sex, but this is almost as good." She said. Michael smiled as he massaged her thigh. "You're getting awfully close to being naughty."

"Is that so wrong?" He asked.

"No…." She whispered as his hands crept higher. Michael kissed her stomach as Elizabeth's breathing began to get heavier.

"NO MORE SCHOOL!!!!" Evan and Dylan ran into the house screaming at the top of their lungs. Michael sat up. Elizabeth groaned loudly.

"No more teachers dirty looks." Evan said.

"No more bullies snotty looks." Dylan giggled wildly running into the living room, "Guess what?"

"Today was the last day of school?" Michael asked sitting next to Elizabeth. Dylan nodded.

"No more kindergarten. I'm gonna be in first grade now." Dylan said.  
"First grade sucks." Evan said throwing his book bag onto the ground.

"Don't say suck." Michael warned.

"Sorry." Evan chuckled, "Can we go camping this year?"

"We're going to have a newborn." Elizabeth said, "We'll see."

"Fine." Evan muttered, rolling his eyes, walking out of the room. Dylan walked up to Elizabeth and kissed her stomach.

"Hi, baby." He whispered softly. Elizabeth grinned brightly. Dylan was so sweet. Michael groaned though. He wanted to have sex with his wife. She tempted her too late in the afternoon. He hoped the boys would sleep soundly tonight.

July 1st, 2004

Week 32

Stefanie was not in a good mood. It was her 37th birthday and she had to talk to Clark. She could smell the eggs cooking downstairs. She smiled gently as she walked into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday, Mommy!!" Chandler yelled loudly.

"Thank you, baby." She kissed the top of her head.

"Momma up!" Morgan cooed. She shook her head as she sat down next to Morgan. Clark placed a dish in front of her.  
"Later, Morg. Let me eat." She said taking a forkful of eggs. She stared at it and groaned. She put her fork down. "Clark, we need to talk."

"Sure." he said pushing Elijah and Hudson out the door.  
"A serious talk, Clark." Stefanie said, "Chand, take Breckin outside."

"But I'm not done." She said.

"Please, Chandler Brooke. Do it." Stefanie gave her a 'motherly' look. Clark stared at his wife as Chandler brought Breckin outside. This was not good. She was kicking all the kids out.

"What's wrong?" he asked taking Morgan out of her high chair.

"I'm late." Stefanie said. Clark stared at him blankly. He had heard those two words too many times. It scared the shit out of him.

"How…How…" he stuttered.

"I don't know, Clark. I just feel the same…I know I am." Stefanie stood up, "Have you even looked at me when I'm naked? I have flab." SH elifted her shirt up showing him the bulge in her stomach.

"Have you tested?" he asked.  
"No." She said, "There's one upstairs."

"Than take it because we jump to any conclusions." Clark said, "Test."

This was the most horrifying thing in the world. Clark paced back and forth. Sire he loved his five kids to death, but one more? That'd be hard.

"Steffie?" Clark called out. She opened the door.

"You…um…You think Breckin…and Morgan will mind um, rooming together" Stefanie asked. Clark stared at her.

"You're pregnant?" He asked her. Stefanie nodded.

"Yeah." She said. Clark was very pale, "you need to sit."

"I need…I need…Oh God." Clark felt sick to his stomach as he looked at her, "you look calm."

"I freaked out every time I peed. I'm fine." Stefanie said, "One more won't be that bad…"

"Maybe not…" he mumbled.

"Having Morgan was so easy because we were already raising a big family." She said.

"We need another girl. " Clark said

"I know." She said, "Are you going to be okay with this?" Clark nodded.

"I was okay with Breckin and I was okay with Morgan." he said, "I will be okay with this baby. It'll be tight but it'll be worth it." Stefanie smiled and wrapped her arms around Clark.

"I'm so scared." She whispered. He hugged her back.

"Me too." he whispered. Even though they have had four successful pregnancies, they had one not so. Ten years after holding their preemie, Lily, until she died still haunted them.

**

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.**


	15. Chocolate

**July 18th, 2004**

**Week 34**

**Week 8**

**Elizabeth waddled to the fridge. The last piece of Evan's birthday cake was there and she was going to have it. She had every right to.**

"**Come and let's eat this." Elizabeth smiled as she eased herself down. Pregnancy and cake, it was a nice combination. So good. The chocolate cake was amazing. The doorbell rang. She groaned loudly, "Come in!! I'm in the kitchen."**

"**It's me." Stefanie walked into the house, "Not some raging lunatic."**

"**Then it can't be the Stefanie I know." Elizabeth chuckled. Stefanie smiled as she walked into the kitchen. She groaned at the sight of the cake. "What?"**

"**I need to tell you something." Stefanie said.**

"**You look like you're going to throw up." Elizabeth chuckled.**

"**That cake might do it." Stefanie said.**

"**Why? You pregnant or something?" Elizabeth laughed but it faded when she saw Stefanie was not laughing. "Oh my! Are you…Pregnant?"**

"**Yeah…" Stefanie lowered herself next to Elizabeth. She stared at the cake.  
"Wow. Number six." Elizabeth smiled, "How far along?"**

"**Eight weeks almost nine. We have our first ultrasound next month." She smiled.**

"**Wow." Elizabeth said, "How is Clark taking it?"**

"**Now he's excited." Stefanie said, "He always is though."**

"**And you?" Elizabeth asked. She had heard stories about Clark and Stefanie and the baby they had lost. Elizabeth could not imagine loosing one of her children. Stefanie lowered her eyes.**

"**I don't know." Stefanie said quietly, "it hasn't really sunken in yet."**

"**Well, if you need anything just tell me." Elizabeth said "And I mean it."**

"**Thank you." Stefanie smiled, "I may need a babysitter soon." Elizabeth chuckled.**

"**Anytime Darling." She said. Elizabeth smiled as she watched Stefanie pick at the cake. Elizabeth could not imagine what Stefanie was going do with number six on its way. Elizabeth would never complain about number three again. Stefanie stood up.**

"**Well, I should get going, I'm going to the Wang's to tell them." She said. Elizabeth smiled.**

"**Well, good luck." She said.**

"**Thanks." Stefanie walked out of the house, caressing her stomach. This was a good thing. Stefanie knew it the end everything would work out. She walked up the steps to Richard's house and knocked on the door. Her heart pounded in her chest. This was going to be a wonderful thing.**

**August 2nd, 2004**

**Week 36**

**Week 10**

**Everyone was shocked about Clark and Stefanie's announcement. None of them could imagine having as many kids as they do. Richard was thankful to have his two.**

"**Are you busy?" Richard asked his wife. Jaida shook her head.**

"**just trying to plan out Ella's birthday." She said, "Don't give me that look. It's next month. It's the big three."**

"**Just give her a princess party of something." Richard said.**

"**Princess party…that's pretty good." Jaida said writing it down, "What can I do for you?"**

"**I was thinking about taking my three beautiful ladies out for ice cream." Richard said, "Some family time." Jaida smiled gently.**

"**That would be great." She said.**

"**The girls think so too. They're already in the car." He said. Jaida laughed. So this had been a ploy. They were going to go whether she wanted to or not. Jaida stood up and slid her sandals on.**

"**okay, I could go for some rocky road." She said walking outside. Cecily and Ella cheered when they saw her.**

"**I'm glad you came, Momma." Cecily grinned.**

"**I'm sure you are." Jaida said getting into the car, "Are you girls buckled?" Cecily nodded.**

"**I helped Ella into her car seat." She said.**

"**Buckaed." Ella said.**

"**Terrific." Jaida said.**

**

* * *

Jaida watched Ella spoon her ice cream into her mouth. It was amazing how children didn't seem to care about how dirty they got. Ella wouldn't have been covered form head to toe if she wasn't sitting at a table.**

"**Are you enjoying yourself?" Richard asked. Jaida nodded.**

"**I'm just thinking about washing El's dress out." She chuckled.**

**"You can never leave the work at home can you?" Richard asked. Jaida shook her head. It was impossible. That was a pretty dress.**

**"Thanks for taking s out, Daddy." Cecily said.**

**"No problem, Baby." Richard winked, "I like spending time with my three favourite ladies."**

**"Yeah." Ella giggled. Jaida dipped her napkin into her water and began to wipe Ella's face off.**

"**So pumpkin, what do you want for your birthday?" Jaida asked. Without hesitation, Ella yelled out:**

"**A brother!" She squealed. Jaida and Richard both blushed deeply. A brother. Yeah, they were trying really hard to make that happen. Nothing as of today, but Richard and Jaida knew it'd happen for them someday.**

**If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.**


	16. Devestation

****

August 16th, 2004

Week 38  
Week 10

Ethan sighed as he threw the ball into the basket. He would make the team, get a scholarship, and blow his father out of the water. He hated being the coach's son. It was an utter curse.

"Ethan?" Tori stood on the steps of his house.

"Hey babe." he smiled and gathered her into a giant hug. She pushed him away.

"you're icky." She wrinkled her nose.

"I'm sweaty." Ethan laughed.

"I know." Tori said, "Can we go inside? We really need to talk." Ethan looked at her. She didn't look happy. This couldn't be good news.

"Sure." He showed her into the house and made his way to the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Andy stood in the doorway.

"Upstairs. Tori needs to talk to me." Ethan said. Brandon shook his head.

"Not upstairs. The living room is a fine place to have a conversation." Brandon said. Ethan sighed and led Tori into the living room.

"I really need to talk to Ethan in private." Tori said. Brandon laughed.

"There is no privacy in this house anymore." He said as he and Andy sat down.

"Dad, please." Ethan said.  
"I'm trying to watch TV, Children." Brandon said looking at the television set. Andy chuckled as she cuddled into him.

"Ethan, I really need to talk to you." Tori whispered.

"Then talk to me, Babe." Ethan said kicking his shoes off. Tori looked at his parents and then back to Ethan. She took in a long and deep breath.

"Well…I'm pregnant." Tori said. Brandon spun around nearly knocking Andy to the floor. Ethan's eyes widened.

"What?" Brandon yelled. Tori stood up. She began to shake.

"Please don't yell at me, Mr. Walsh. My father already did that." Tori said, "I just came here to tell Ethan this. I thought he had the right to know."

"You little shit." Brandon grabbed Ethan by his collar. "I told you! I told you to be careful!"  
"Brandon!" Andy cried.

"Leave me alone." Ethan pushed his father away. Brandon went for Ethan again, but Andy stepped between them.  
"Brandon, go into the kitchen." Andy said. Brandon gave her a look, but went into the kitchen. Andy turned to Ethan and Tori,"The two of you need to seriously talk. I don't know how long I can keep your father at bay so just talk."

"Thank you, Ma." Ethan said. Andy sighed and walked into the kitchen. Brandon was pacing back and forth. She bit her lip.

"Brandon, Are you okay?" She really hated to ask that question because she already knew the answer. She could see that look.

"He's only seventeen and she's fifteen." Brandon said, "She can't even drive. They can't even vote. They're not old enough to have babies."

"I know that, Brandon." Andy said, trying to keep her cool. Someone needed to keep a level head about this or their family would be torn apart.

"He makes six dollars an hour at the grocery store. He's entering his senior year. He is the quarter back of his fucking football team and trying to make it on the god damn basketball team." Brandon growled, "he had a fucking good future ahead of him."

"He can still have that." Andy told her husband, "We were nineteen and twenty when I was pregnant with Ethan."

"That's a big different from 17 and 15." Ethan said.

"We made it though." Andy said.

"Don't start justifying this pregnancy." Brandon said.  
"I'm not." Andy said as Ethan and Toru walked into the kitchen.

"Mom?" Ethan said softly. Andy looked at her son. God, he didn't look like he was five years old anymore. Where did that child go? Andy missed that little guy. Brandon stared at Tori's hand that was holding onto Ethan's hand tightly.

"Speak." Brandon said. Ethan cleared his throat.

"I'm going to make this work. I make six dollars an hour. I'll pick up a few more hours. At school, I'll focus on my work and not football." Ethan looked like he was going to pass out.  
"No football?" Brandon asked.

"Football won't put food on the table." Ethan said. Brandon bit back a snotty comment.

"Go on, Ethan." Andy said. He took in a deep breath.

"Mr. Perkings kicked Tori out. She has no place to go." Ethan said.

"And I care?" Brandon asked.  
"She's pregnant. She needs to stay somewhere." Ethan said.  
"And you think she's going to stay here?" Brandon asked him.

"Please…" Tori whispered. There were tears in her eyes. Andy sighed.

"Ethan, make up the pull out couch for her. In the morning, we'll figure out something else for her." Andy said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Walk." Tori said as Ethan pulled her out.  
"You're letting her stay in our home?" Brandon asked.

"I'm not kicking a scared pregnant little girl to the streets," Andy said, "We need to sleep and we'll be better in the morning."

"The baby will still be here." Brandon said. Andy sighed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I know, Brand." She whispered. She was scared shitless, but she couldn't show it. She had to be strong. She just had to be. When Andy told all her friends, they were in utter shock, but it put things into perspective. Nobody's family was perfect.

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	17. The Storke

****

August 30th, 2004

Week 40  
Week 14

Week 8

Elizabeth waddled to the door. Stefanie stood there. She already had a large belly. It amused Elizabeth.

"I need some sugar." She said. Elizabeth chuckled and stepped aside.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I feel like I'm fourteen weeks with a ten pound baby." Stefanie said. Elizabeth couldn't help but to laugh, "I have an ultrasound in a couple of weeks."

"Maybe you're having twins again." She said as she poured some sugar into a cup.

"Doubt it. Hey, Andy told me about Ethan the other day." Stefanie said.

"Shocking I know." Elizabeth, "They'll be fine though."

"I hope so." Stefanie said as Elizabeth handed her the sugar, "Thanks. Go lay down."

"I was." Elizabeth said. Stefanie smiled slightly.

"Sorry." Stefanie walked to the door. Elizabeth stopped with a groan.

"Oh God." She moaned. Stefanie turned around.

"Lizzie, are you okay?" Stefanie asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"Contraction." She moaned. Stefanie ran to her side.

"Contraction? Real one?" She asked. Elizabeth moaned loudly, "Okay! Let's get you into my car."

"Call Mike." Elizabeth moaned.

"I will. Lets just get you to the hospital." Stefanie said as she led her out. Andy stood up from her porch swing when she saw them.

"Is everything okay?" Andy asked.

"She's in labour." She said. Andy gasped,

"Brandon!" Andy cried.

12:15pm

Michael ran into the hospital room. Elizabeth began to cry when she saw her husband.

"I thought you would never come." Elizabeth sobbed. Michael took her hands and kissed them.

"I'm sorry. I was at a site and I didn't have my cell.' He said. Michael leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"We're having our little girl." Elizabeth smiled tearfully.

"Finally." He chuckled, "The boys are so excited." Elizabeth began to relax back against the pillows. "I think Evan is really excited to get a little sister the most."

"I know." Elizabeth chuckled, "I don't think Dylan understands that a baby is coming. He wanted a bird to come."

"He'll love Kiara." Elizabeth chuckled, "He'll be so great. He's loving."

"I know." Michael said, "We have some wonderful kids." He put his hands on her belly and pressed his lips to it. "Hopefully this one will be just as great."

"We're going to go through the sleepless nights and dirty diapers again." Elizabeth chuckled. She smirked at the look upon Michael's face. "Don't give me that look."

"What look?" Michael asked.

"You'll get up at 3 am with this baby and change her diapers. She'll be Daddy's little girl." Michael smiled brightly.

"It's going to be wonderful. My baby girl." Michael said.

"Oh god…" Elizabeth started to tense up. Michael took her hand and squeezed.

"Breath, Baby." He said.  
"Shut up." Elizabeth moaned letting the Contraction run it's coarse. Through her body. She began to relax again.

"Are you okay?" Michael whispered. Elizabeth nodded.

"I will be when this baby comes." She said.

"I know." he chuckled.

3:27pm

Evan led Dylan into the room. Elizabeth brightened up when she saw her boys.

"Come here!" Elizabeth extended her arms. Dylan ran into them.

"The baby is still in there?" Dylan asked her. Elizabeth chuckled.

"It'll be a while yet until she gets out of mommy's belly." She said. Michael looked at Evan.

"How are you holding up?" Michael asked.

"I'm a Walsh. I'm pretty good." Evan said. Michael laughed as he wrapped his arm around Evan's shoulders.

"You know, I'm counting on you." He said. Evan looked at him.

"For what?" Evan frowned.

"There's going to be a brand new baby girl in the family." Michael said, "She's not going to be like Dylan. Little girls are different."

"How so?" Evan cocked his eyebrow. Michael smiled. Evan reminded him a lot of himself.

"She'll be looking to you differently than Dylan looks at you. She'll want you to protect her. She'll choose her future husband based on how you treat her." Michael said. Evan growled.

"I pity her then." Evan said. Michael chuckled.

"Promise me that you'll take care of her." Michael said serious. Evan groaned.  
"I will, Dad. Geez." He said.

"Thanks, Buddy." Michael said as he looked over to the bed. Elizabeth was very pale. She was obviously trying to hold the contraction pain in so she wouldn't scare Dylan. Michael went over and picked Dylan up. "Come on Tiger. Let's go see Uncle Brandon."

"Okay." Dylan said, "Bye Mommy."  
"Bye…" Elizabeth whispered as she closed her eyes. The contraction was painful. The time was alone here.

5:21 pm

Michael wiped her forehead with a wet cloth. She was in so much pain.

"No more babies." Elizabeth moaned.

"Good." Michael smiled. Sure babies were cute, but three would be plenty. Dr. White walked in with a smile.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Walsh?" He asked.  
"I would really like to have this baby." She groaned.

" Okay. Let me see how much you've dilated. Alright?" He asked Elizabeth nodded.

"Okay." She whispered. Michael took his wife's hand. He hated seeing other men's hands between her legs.

"All right." Dr. White said, "You're eight centimeters dilated." Elizabeth moaned louder.

"I want to have her now." She said.

"In an hour or so all right?" Dr. White asked her.

"Okay." Michael said, "Thank you, Dr. White."

"You're welcome." He said. "I'll check on you again soon." Dr. White left. Elizabeth began to cry.

"Shhh. It'll be all right." He said, kissing her head. "He said it'll happen soon."

"I want her out now. I want to hold her." Elizabeth said, "Will She have red hair or brown? What colour eyes will she have Michael?"

"We'll find out soon enough, Lizzie. I promise." Michael said. He was so excited to see the baby too.

7:03 pm

Elizabeth was groaning loudly. She was pale and sweating. Michael stared at her.

"How are you doing?" He asked. Elizabeth could only moan, "Elizabeth?" He took her hand as Dr. White walked in.

"How is she doing?" He asked.

"I think she's ready." Michael said.

"God, yes." She moaned.

"All right. Let me have a look first." Dr. White looked between her legs, "Let's get her prepped. She's ready to push." Michaels' face brightened up.

"She can push?" Michaela sked. Dr. White nodded as he washed up.

"On the next contraction you need to push, Elizabeth." Dr White said.

"Thank God." Elizabeth moaned. Michael smiled softly as he kissed her hand.

"We're having her." Michael said as she began to groan.  
"Push Elizabeth." Dr White said as he put some gloves on.

"Good." She moaned as she began to push. Michael's heart beat rapidly. This was it.

"That's it Lizzie." He whispered. "Push. Push her out."

"Shut up." Elizabeth groaned loudly.

"I'm not going to shut up. Push Elizabeth." Michael said. Elizabeth groaned and exhaled.

"God. I cant do this again Mike. Can you have her?" She asked. Michael chuckled.

"No, Darling." he said. Dr. White sat down in front of her.

"You're doing wonderfully, Elizabeth. He said, "She groaned as she looked at him.

"What do you know?" She hissed.

"I've been helping women give birth for twenty years now." He smiled softly at her.

"Okay." She whimpered. Elizabeth began to push again.

"That's it." Michael whispered.

"You're crowning, Elizabeth." Dr White said. Elizabeth exhaled.

"I need her out. Need her out." She moaned.

"Soon, Elizabeth. I need you to bear down and push as hard as you can." Dr White said. Elizabeth whispered something inaudibly.

"Come on, Baby." Michael whispered.

"Oh God." elizabeth moaned as she pushed hard. Sweat poured down her back. She held Michael's hand so tight he thought every bone would break.

"Beautiful." Dr. White said, "Suction please."

"Please Hurry." She whimpered.

"Push, Elizabeth. Her head is out. You need to pass her shoulders." Dr. White said. Michael kissed her head.

"You're doing wonderfully, Liz." He said. Elizabeth shuddered and pushed.

"No…Tired…So…Tired…" Elizabeth whispered.

"Push, Lizzie." Michael commanded. Elizabeth took in a deep breath and pushed as had as she could.

"That's it. Beautiful." Dr. White grabbed a towel. "Harder, Elizabeth. That's it." She pushed harder and Dr White gently pulled the baby the rest of the way out. Elizabeth exhaled with relief. "It's a girl."

"our girl." Michael whispered as Dr White held up the screaming baby girl. Elizabeth looked down.

"Oh!" She extended her arms.

"Here you go." The nurse wrapped her up in a pink blanket. She then placed the baby on Elizabeth's chest. Elizabeth cried gently.

"Kiara Beth…" Michael whispered. He bent down and kissed Kiara's curly brown hair. God, Michael thought his heart would burst. This was his little girl. Someone who would need him. His little princess.

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	18. Bad thigns come in threes

****

September 11th, 2004  
Week 16

Week 10

Stefanie felt so huge. Who cares if this was her sixth pregnancy. She felt like she was gaining too much weight.

"Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Clark asked. Stefanie sighed.

"I really don't care, Clark. I just want the baby to be healthy. It's too early to tell anyway." Stefanie said. They sat in their doctor's office to check the baby out today.

"I know." Clark said. Stefanie reached over and patted his leg tenderly.

"Another girl would be nice." She said as the doctor stepped out of the office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Deveraux, you may come in now." Dr. Summer smiled softly.

"Help me." Stefanie said. Clark took her hands and helped her to her feet. Dr. Summers looked her over.

"Sixteen weeks?" She asked.

"So, says my calculations." Stefanie replied.

"Well, we'll see how the ultrasound goes." Dr Summers showed her to the table. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll tell you this pregnancy is so much different than the others." Stefanie said, "I'm lot more tired."

"And cranky." Clark smiled. Dr. Summers chuckled.

"Had there been a lot of activity?" She asked. Stefanie nodded.

"A little I guess. A lot of little rumbles." She said. Dr Summers nodded as she looked over her chart.

"You want to try to see if we can find the sex out?" She asked.

"Give it a try." Clark smiled. Stefanie lay on the table.

"What do you have already? I see Dr. White delivered a girl who passed." She said. Stefanie nodded.

"Besides her we have two girls and three boys." She said.

"A nice houseful." Dr Summers smiled as she pulled Stefanie's shirt around her belly, "Then another girl would be nice."

"Yeah." Stefanie smiled. Dr Summers applied the cool gel. Stefanie giggled softly.

"This is so cool." Clark said as Dr. Summers started the ultrasound.

"All right. Nice uterus." Dr. Summers chuckled, "Hmmm…"

"Thanks." Stefanie smiled.

"Are any of your children multiples?" She asked. Clark nodded.

"We have twin boys who will be five in November." He said. Dr. Smiled nodded.

"I thought as much. Guess what?" She asked. Stefanie's smiled faded.

"We're having multiples again aren't we?" She asked. Dr. Summers nodded.

"Right here you can see Baby A's spine. Right here is Baby B's Head." Dr. Summers smiled, "And here is baby C's spine." The color drained from both Clark's and Stefanie's faces.

"Shit." Clark whispered. Stefanie burst into tears.

"Do you want to know the sexes?" She asked.

"Y-Yes." Stefanie said between sobs. Dr. Summers Smiled.

"Well, Baby A is a girl, B is a boy, and C is a girl." She said. Stefanie wiped her eyes.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really. Very healthy too but I do recommend that you take it easy. "She cleaned off Stefanie's belly, "Come in for another ultrasound next month because boy parts do tend to drop later. Were you on bed rest with the twins?" Stefanie shook her head.

"No, but they were two days late." She said.

"Expect the triplets to come early. This is a high risk pregnancy so keep that in mind." Dr. Summer said.

"Thank you." Stefanie sat up and looked at her husband, "Clark?" He looked at her with wide eyes.  
"Eight children." He whispered. Stefanie slid off of the table.  
"You said you wanted a large family." She said.  
"I know but this is ridiculous." Clark said, "How will we afford it?"

"We'll manage.' Stefanie wrapped her arms around him. Triplets. Eight children under nine! God! This was going to be hell!

September 25th, 2004

Week 18

Week 12

Ella just turned three. Richard couldn't believe his youngest was growing up. Time sure did fly.

"Daddy, it's too cold to swim." Cecily said. He chuckled gently as he led his girls down the shores of the beach.

"We're not swimming, Pumpkin." he said, "I wanted to show you where Uncle Mike worked."

"One eye Wee Wee." Ella giggled. Richard nodded.

"Uncle mike brought up one eyed Willie's boat an brought it over there…Sort of." He pointed down the shore line where the sunken ship now sat.

"He Wee Wee." Ella said.

"He's not there anymore Stupid." Cecily said.

"I not 'tupid." Ella moaned. Richard smiled at his girls. It was so nice when they couldn't talk.

"There's Uncle Mike." Richard pointed. He waved to his friend. Mike looked up from a pile of Artifacts.

"What are the three of you doing here?" he smiled.

"Ella and Cecily wanted to see where you worked." Richard said. Mike picked Ella up.

"Okay, Let me show you girls the anchor." Mike said.

"You look like shi…..I-t." Richard said. Mike chuckled.

"Maybe you have forgotten what its like to have a newborn in the e house." Mike put Ella down. The girls squealed when they saw the anchor.

"Thankfully I have." He said watching the girls carefully. "They were very impressed with what you do." Michael chuckled.

"And what about your job? Do they care?" He asked. Richard Laughed.

"Hardly. They could careless what Jaida or I do." Richard said.

"That's how it usually is with kids." Michael said, "Well, I really should get back to work. We're on the ships kitchen now."

"Well, Have fun." Richard turned back towards the girls. Cecily was staring intently at the anchor. Richard walked up to her and knelt down. "Do you like that?"

"Oh yes." Cecily said, "That thing was strong enough to hold an entire ship?"

"Yes. Amazing huh?" Richard smiled. Cecily Nodded.

"Is archeology a hard profession to get into?" She asked.

"Yes, but you're very smart and I know how much you love history." Richard said, "I think it's a nice profession for you." Cecily smiled.

"You wouldn't be angry if I wasn't a scientist?" She asked. Richard chuckled and hugged his daughter.

"No way, I would be proud of you." He kissed her cheek and glanced at Ella, "Let's go home and have some dinner." Cecily nodded and took Ella's hand. It felt good to see Cecily so interested in something. Maybe there was hope for her after all.

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	19. Air

1**October 12th, 2004  
Week 20  
Week 14 **

**Lawrence sat on the chair watching people fixing the lights. He was filming a documentary on teenage pregnancy. He was going to interveiw a few of his friends.**

**"You could help me, Chunk, you know." Lawrence turned and saw Stefanie struggling to get out of the mae up chair. Lawrence chuckled and extended his hand.  
**

"**Didn't know pregnant women got so big." He winked. Stefanie**

**gave him a look.**

**"I'm having triplets, dumb ass." She growled.**

**"I know." Lawrence led her over to the seats and helped her in, "Clarks not coming right?"**

**"He's in court today and dosent feel comfortable about talking about Lily." She said.**

**"That's all right." Lawrence said.**

**"Where do you want us?" Andy walked up to him. Lawrence smiled.**

**"Andy next to Stef. Then Ethan and then Tori." he said. Ethan took Tori's hand and helped her into the chair. She sighed.**

**"Cameras are supposed to add ten pounds and Im all ready a cow." Tori said.**

**"You look beautiful." Ethan said. Lawrence chuckled.**

**"All right. Let's get started." Lawrence said, "Why don't you introduce yourselves." Stefanie nodded.**

**"My name is Stefanie Deveraux. I got pregnant with y first child when I was nineteen. It was very hard. My husband was a lot younger than me." She said, "We got a lot of crap from everyone in town. We were harassed and our house was trashed. It was as if they had never seen a young pregnant couple before."**

**"You're doing great." Lawrence encouraged. She gave a weak smile.**

**"Then at the end of my third month, I was having pains. We went to the hospital. I was dilated. The doctors tried everything but Lily was born. She was so small. She struggled to breath but she obviously couldn't. She passed away in our arms a few hours later. Technically what I had was a miscarriage but I don't agree with what the doctors said. I held her in my arms. She wasn't a miscarriage" Andy reached over and squeezed her hand, "Even after Lily was in the ground people blamed us. We now have eight other children but nothing could replace Lily."**

**"Thank you." Lawrence said.**

**"My name is Andrea Walsh and I had my son when I was nineteen. My experience is the complete opposite of Stefanie's. Everyone was very supportive." Andy said, "My husband and I were determined to do it ourselves. We didn't want any assistance and we did pretty well for ourselves. But now…Now I'm going to be a grandmother at an early age."**

**"I'm Ethan Walsh." he mumbled, "and I'm seventeen."**

**"And I'm Victoria Perkins. I'm fifteen but I'll be sixteen soon." She glanced at Ethan, "I'm fourteen weeks pregnant."**

**"I don't know what to say." Ethan glanced at Lawrence.**

**"How did the two of you feel when you found out about the baby?"**

**"I was in shock. We had been so careful. Dread filled me at first, but then…I guess responsibility did." Ethan said.**

**"I was devastated when I tested. Now I'm not but this….I was so sick with worry, "Tori said, "Then I told my father. I thought her would be somewhat supportive, but I was wrong. He kicked me out and still refuses to talk to me."**

**"Our family took her in." Andy said, "I didn't approve but she's carrying my grandchild. I'm not about to see a pregnant woman sleep out on the streets."**

**"some days I'm verye xcited to see this baby, to see if it looks like me or Tori. But Some days Im scared…shitless. This is going to be so hard." Ethan said, "I'll be eighteen when he or she comes.. I want to do this right. I don't want to be some ass who runs. I plan on marrying Tori, work to provide for the family, go to college on a football scholarship, and get straight A's." Tori looked at him.**

**"You want to marry me?" She asked. Ethan nodded.**

**"I want to do this right." He said.**

**"Cut." Lawrence chuckled. "Thanks for that beginning guys."**

**"With your premission Ethan and Tori, I'd like to film some updates over the next year to see how actual teen parents struggle." Lawrence said.**

**"Knock your socks off." Tori got up to go to the bathroom. Ethan followed. Andy linked her arm with Stefanie.**

**"did he just propose to her?" She asked.**

**"I think so." Stefanie smiled. Andy groaned. Just what she needed…. **

**October 26th, 2004**

**Week 16**

**Week 22**

**Michael looked at Kiara. She was gnawing on one of Dylan's toy on the living room floor. When she caught sight of Michael, she began to giggling and smiling.**

**"That's my girl." Michael got down on the floor. He picked her up and gave her a large kiss.**

**"Hi daddy." Dylan walked in holding Chandler's hand.**

**"Hey tiger. Hi Chandler." He said waving Kiara's hand. Chandler giggled softly. "Hows your momma?"**

**"Fat and tired." She said. Michael chuckled as Dylan pulled Chandler out. He looked at Kiara.**

**"Don't grow up to be as big as them." He tossed Kiara in the air. Her head wobbled as she laughed. "You like that?" He tossed her in the air again and caught her. Kiara's laughter faded as she gasped for air, "Kiara?" Her face turned red as she drew in ragged breath. She began to whimper and fuss. "Shit. Elizabeth!Come here!" With in second, she came running in.**

**"What on Earth?" She stared at Kiara.**

**"I...shit...An asthma attack I think." Michael put his hand on her chest. Her heart was racing. "Shit."**

**"My baby." Elizabeth said grabbing Kiara from her father. Michael fought back the tears as he grabbed Kiara's blanket.**

**"We need to bring her to the hosptail, Liz." he put a blanket over his daughter. She couldnt breath. She was trying, but she just couldnt take in a breath.**

**"Fast, Mike." Elizabeth said rushing out the door. Michael ran his hand through his red hair.**

**Michael stood by the hospital bed watching the doctor examine Kiara. She was too little fo any of this crap.**

"**Asthma run in your family?" The doctor asked.**

**"Myself and my two sons have it." Michael mumbled. "But theirs didnt develope until they were around a year old."**

**"Will Kiara be all right?" Shes so little." Elizabeth said.**

**"Kiara will be just fine. Her case will probably be a little more severe to what youre used to but do the same things as you did with the boys, "I recommend getting a hypoallergenic pillows nd mattress. Down tends to set off little ones."**

"**She dosent use pillows et." Elizabeth rubbed Kiara's leg.**

**"She'll be fine, mr and mrs walsh. It was just a small asthma attack." he said. Michael nodded. He knew how his little girl fel. He still has attacks after he went digging r excavating a cave. He had to keep his inhaler handy. "I'll be back with a prescription."**

**"Thanks." Elizabeth said as she glanced at Michael, who had tears in his eyes, "Mike, whats wrong?"**

**"This!" A few tears slid down his cheek, "This is all my fault."**

**"Oh don't getyourself worked up or you'll have an attack yoruself." Elizabeth warned him. "This isnt your fault."**

**"Why do you have children with me? I can't...I can't ever do it right. My little girl is sufering because of me." Michael cried.**

**"Stop it! Don't talk like that. This isn't your fault. It's just a luck of the draw. Kiara and the boys could have not gotten it just has easily as getting it. Greast cancer runs in my family so does that mean I shouldnt have a child because there might be a chance they may or may not get it? I don't think so." Elizabeth shook her head, "Kiara will be fine. You'll see."**

**"I feel so...so b-bad." Michael whispered. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Michael as he cried into Her shoulder. It was hard on him. No matter what Elizabeth said, he felt that this was his fault.**

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me


	20. Rubber Room

**November 6, 2004**

**Week 24**

**Week 18**

**Stefanie sat on the sofa staring out the window. She was starting to get too big to move. She thought it was back with the twins, but she was wrong. Clark walked in with a cup of tea.**

"**It's supposed to snow tonight." He said. She took the tea.**

"**I hate snow." She sipped the tea looking up at him, "I hope you know that these babies are your birthday and anniversary presents." Clark chuckled.**

"**Best presents I could ever receive." He said. Stefanie began to whimper.**

"**I'm so uncomfortable, Clark." She moaned. Clark sighed and began to rub her back.**

"**I know, Babe, but you need to hold on for another ten weeks and then we can think about them delivering the babies." Clark said.**

"**Ten weeks is so long." She moaned. Clark kissed her temple.**

"**I know, bur you want them healthy right?" He asked. Stefanie nodded slowly, "Then You're going to listen to Dr. Summers orders and have three healthy babies next year."**

"**You have the east part." Stefanie smiled as she watched the school bus pull up. She watched Chandler pull the twins off of the bus. "She's going to kill them one day." Clark chuckled as Breckin ran into the living room.**

"**Daddy, I had an accident." he said. Stefanie groaned as Clark got up.**

"**Okay, Son." he sighed taking Breckin's hand. They walked to the bathroom and Clark saw the mess. "Jesus, Breck, you can't keep doing this. You're almost four."**

"**I'm sorry." Breckin whispered.**

"**Go to your room. If you do this again You're going to get a spanking." Clark said. Breckin's eyes widened.**

"**Okay." he bolted out of the bathroom.**

"**Damn, child." Clark muttered grabbing a paper towel roll. Chandler stood in the doorway, "What?"**

"**I need you to sign this." Chandler held up a card, "it's from my teacher." Clark narrowed his eyes and snatched the paper from her.**

"**Dear mr. And Mrs. Deveraux, your daughter..."He mumbled as he read it, "the last three tests! Damn it, Chandler, You're smarter than that."**

"**I can't do math!" Chandler moaned, "Fractions are too hard."**

"**They are if you don't try." Clark grabbed the pen from Chandler's hand, "I'll sign this but this isnt the end of this young lady. If you fail another test, I swear to god your butt will be sore."**

"**I promise, I won't Daddy." Chandler said.**

"**Now go to the dining room and work on your homework when You're done show it to me." he narrowed his eyes.**

"**Yes, Daddy." Chandler said and left the room. Clark shook his head and finished cleaning up Breckin's mess, when he heard Elijah crying, He groaned loudly.**

"**Daddy!" He moaned.**

"**What is it now?" Clark asked he turned to see his son's lip bleeding.**

"**What happened?" Clark picked him up and placed him on the sinks edge.**

"**Nothing." Elijah mumbled.**

"**It was something." Clark placed a cold washcloth on his lip.**

"**Hudson punched me because I wouldn't let him play with my he-man toy." Elijah began to cry, "I tr-tried to hit him back like you said t-to, but he jumped on me and h-hit m-me."**

"**HUDSON!" Clark snapped. He talked out of the bathroom. Hudson ran past him, "get over here, Boy."**

"**Eli is a whimp!" Hudson cried. Clark snagged him bu the shirt and hit him on his rear hard.**

"**I swear to god, Hudson. I don't know what to do with you anymore. Stop acting like You're the bad twin!" Clark snapped.**

"**Eli is a whimp." Hudson repeated. He was just trying to piss Clark off.**

"**Upstairs! In your room now!" He snapped.**

"**Fine. I have toys there!" Hudson wailed. He stomped upstairs and slammed his bedroom door. Clark sighed deeply. He was turning into his own father after all. Damn children, he thought. What else would happen next? As if on cue, Morgan started to cry from her crib.**

"**Clark?" Stefanie called out from the livingroom, "Could you please get her for me?" Clark groaned.**

"**Yes, Dear." Clark sighed and climbed dup the stirs. This house was terribly hectic already. Three more were about to make their appearance soon. Clark was going to die.**

**November 20, 2004**

**Week 26**

**Week 20**

**Jaida watched Richard carefully as he shoveled the front walkway. It was funny watching him trying to be a macho man. Ethan and Tori walked towards the house.**

"**Hey, Guys, come here." Richard said. Tori glanced at Ethan.**

"**Why? I'm taking Tori on her walk." Ethan said. Tori looked at him and narrowed her eyes.**

"**I'm not a dog." She said.**

"**I made something for the baby." Richard said as he put his shovel down, "it's in the garage."**

"**You made the baby something?" Ethan questioned him.**

"**Yes." Richard put a mini television screen on the table. Tori arched her eyebrow,**

"**You made it a tv?" She asked.**

"**No. It's a baby monitor." Richard picked up a small camera.**

"**They already have those." Ethan chuckled.**

"**Yeah but not many of them are two way and can do this." Richard hit a button on top of the set. Tori and Ethan flinched as they expected it to blow up, but Brahm's lullaby played.**

"**Oh! How wonderful." Tori clapped her hands.**

"**Thanks." Ethan said.**

"**No problem." Richard said, "Listen, I want to talk to you about something else."**

"**Okay." Ethan said as he pointed the camera towards tori. She stuck out her tongue out at him. What do you plan on doing when the baby comes?" Richard asked.**

"**What do you mean?" Ethan asked.**

"**Are you and Tori and the baby going to be living in your parents home or are you going to look for somewhere else to live?" Richard asked them.**

"**Oh..well...We'd love to be able to rent our own apartment but we cant really afford too much." Ethan explained, "And most landlords wouldn't lease to people like us."**

"**Well, if your parents are agreeable, Jaida and I would like to rent out that apartment behind out house to the two of you." Richard smiled.**

"**Are you serious?" Ethan asked.**

"**Very. We've been meaning to rent it out but we'd rather give it to someone we know." Richard told them, "How about it."**

"**How much are you looking to get for it?" Ethan asked.**

"**Ten dollars a week." Richard said. Tori's eyes widened.**

"**You've got to be kidding me. We can't take it that low." She told him.**

"**No. Jaida and I discussed it, "He said, "Why don't you take the monitor and go home. Go ask your parents and see what they say."**

"**Thank you so much." Ethan was grinning from ear to ear. Richard laughed as they ran out of the garage.**

"**Richard, did you ask them?" Jaida came out over the intercom.**

"**Yeah, babe. It looks like they just may take it." He said.**

"**Good." Jaida said, "come inside and get warmed up."**

"**Yes, Dear." Richard closed the garage door and locked it. He hoped Brandon and Andy would allow the kids to take it. It would be such a great experience for them and it warmed Richard's heart being able to help them out.**

**If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me**


End file.
